His Son
by iluvaqt
Summary: Sequel to Yes, sir. After finding out just who her nephew's father was, Syl made it her mission to bring him home. As an assassin, a nonnegotiator and a demolitions expert, the worst mistake you could make would be to come between Syl and he
1. Prologue Too Many Chiefs

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** She's an assassin, a deadly cool negotiator and a demolitions expert. Don't mess with her. The worst mistake you could make would be to come between Syl and her family.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** I just couldn't leave it alone. So many of you enjoyed "Yes, sir", seems I got anxious over nothing. Then again, I tend to do a lot of that. Anyhow, considering so many of you - Lexie being the loudest - wanted to see a continuation to the story, I pulled together a few other plots I had going and rolled them into one. I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

**Prologue -  
Friday, March 15th 2019  
Wallace High School, Idaho**

This little Indian wasn't happy. This little Indian was pissed off and plotting her next move with calculated malice. She watched her unsuspecting victim with a sly smile. He wouldn't know what hit him and by the time she was done, he'd wish he never messed with this little country gal. 

Not that she was a typical country girl. She had the straw-colored blonde hair, the dazzling smile and the sun kissed complexion of the-girl-next-door, but she was far from naive or demure. And any bozo could tell she had issues with authority. If they used their intelligence, that is. 

Mr. Kinsey, was obviously lacking in that department. It was kind of sad that he had to be the guy who got the short end of her fuse though. He was after all, only a norm. 

First there was Zack and his, _"Get your act together, Syl."_ After he watched her show off by beating the all her students by half the track in a 200m sprint. _"It was just a bit of fun,"_ she had fumed. How dare he pull her aside in front of her students. 

Then Krit had pushed all the wrong buttons over the weekend. _"Syl, it's just for two weeks. It takes five days drive just to get there. Seriously, it's good money. Why do you have to be so up tight about this? Even Vicki understands."_

He'd been talking about his boss' playmate, Vicki Tanner. Just the fact that Krit brought Vicki's name up made Syl see red. She couldn't stand the big haired, big breasted - Barbie, that had the IQ of a chimpanzee. She probably didn't care that her boyfriend was going because she had another guy on the side. 

Her concern hadn't been that she'd be without Krit for two weeks. It was that he would be over 500 miles away and if something happened, she wouldn't be there to back him up. It wasn't the first time that he'd be traveling interstate for his job. But it was the first time he would be traveling without her. Usually all the big jumps were during the summer. So she had the school break to go with him. They didn't have the luxury of being carefree and reckless, they had someone relentlessly hunting them down. So the fact that he was going away, without her for two weeks, freaked her out to no end. And the fact that he'd taken it so lightly, made her lose her temper. 

She'd stormed out on him that morning, but not before she'd given him a piece of her mind. That, and the freshly baked apple pie. She didn't think of the waste till after when she had already burned out of the driveway and halfway down the street. 

By the end of the week, her restraint was stretched to its limit. Her fight with Krit on Sunday, her talking to from Zack on Wednesday, and on Thursday afternoon she got a fine from the sheriff for letting her cat roam the neighborhood. For heaven's sake, he'd been roaming since the day he could walk. Trying to cage Bluey was like trying to trap Houdini. Impossible. 

So by Friday afternoon, when Assistant Principal Kinsey decided to question her credentials, she was up for some aggressive defensive tactics. 

"What exactly are you concerned about, Mr. Kinsey?" Syl asked casually. Her cocky looking superior, crossing his arms over a well-defined chest. 

Mr. Kinsey was a young and handsome, assistant principal. The problem wasn't that he wasn't easy on the eyes. It was that he knew it and had an ego to match. He had his nose and hands in everything and Syl wasn't surprised that he'd finally worked his way around the new teachers to her. His mistake. 

"I find it hard to believe you're an athletics teacher from Chicago, when nobody I've contacted has heard of you," he said smugly. He moved toward her, his 6'4" frame towering over her. 

"I worked for as an instructor for the school martial arts team," Syl said calmly, unaffected by his advance. "I made no claims of having teaching qualifications on my application." 

"Quite a leap, an instructor to an athletics teacher, don't you think? Big pay packet too, I'd imagine…" 

"What is it you're really getting at here, Mr. Kinsey?" Syl interjected, getting very tired of his overbearing presence in her small office. 

"The board is looking at a replacement, I could put in a good word," he said with a knowing wink. 

From the look in his eyes, Syl knew this was a load of rubbish. They had no reason to replace her. And secondly, there wasn't another teacher within a hundred miles talented enough to handle the students the way she could. 

She knew first hand that all the teachers at Wallace High hated anything that required them to spend more than ten minutes outdoors. Whereas, she loved being outside. The fresh air, the warm sunshine, the endless expanse of blue sky… and there was so much natural color to the world, the many different shades of green, and the mass rainbow of wild flowers that dotted the overgrown field behind the school boundary. She even took some of the kids' horse riding over the short mid-term break, just so she'd have an excuse to follow the river into the mountains. 

So watching him standing there, staring at her with a smug expression on his face, as though she was going to fall helplessly into his arms and beg for his help made her want to rework his perfectly chiseled nose. 

Syl moved so close to him that she could sense his heartbeat quicken. She smiled to herself, her eyes glittering with intent. She roughly pushed him into her desk. "Is this what you want?" she said pulling down on his tie. 

His wide smile, and the glazed look in his eyes let her know her actions were being appreciated. 

Smiling up at him, she licked her lips and tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. She let out a deep growl, before driving her knee into his groin. 

He doubled over in pain. "What the hell…" 

Wrapping one hand around his neck, she squeezed. His eyes grew large and his face started turning a deep red. He reached up to try and claw at her hand. She didn't stop and he started making choking noises. 

"Syl… agh. Gah…" His reached for Syl and got more than he bargained for. 

Whirling him around, she planted his face into the desk and resumed her strangle hold on his neck. 

"Try this again, and you might just lose your manhood instead of bruising it. That goes for all the other teachers too. Am I understood?" 

He tried to struggle, and Syl tightened her grip. 

"Don't tempt me, Mr. Kinsley, self-control is not my strong suite. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Miss Jenkins," he squeaked. 

Glaring down at him, Syl yanked him up and threw him back against the wall. "Good. Now go. Lunch is over." 

The class bell sounded and he practically stumbled over his own feet to get out of her office. 

After he was gone, Syl stretched and grinned. Finally feeling thoroughly satisfied that her week just might be turning around. 

Colleting her gym bag, and lesson folder, she headed out of her office. Walking toward the football field, she thought about the other two men I her life who thought they could play chief. 

Her lips pulling into a sly smile, she knew just what she could do. 

Wait dear ol' Zack. Have I got a surprise in story for you, my dear big brother. 


	2. Chapter 1 Telltale Signs

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Should've checked the weather patterns before I posted. ;P Just a little bit of a re-write. Feedback is always appreciated, thanks guys. ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 1 -  
Friday, November 20th 2020  
Krit/Syl's place, Wallace Idaho**

Syl sat on the back porch, sketching the wild flowers that were just peeking through the light cover of snow, along the fence. She thought back to the last time she'd seen Zack. She remembered wanting to teach him a lesson, the next time he showed up. Only he hadn't. The next time she had seen him, they were planning to rescue Tinga. There'd been no time for petty payback schemes. Had she known it would be the last time she would see two of her siblings, she would have done a few things very differently. 

Hearing a car's engine, her ears perked up. It had stopped close by. She stood, smoothing her pants, and ruffling her hair. It couldn't be Krit back early could it? Maybe he wanted to surprise her. Smiling, she waited and listened more closely. She heard laughter. It was a light and melodic sound. And when the woman spoke, her heart soared. 

_"Shush, we want to surprise Aunt Syl." _

Bounding down the back steps, heedless that she was only in moccasins, Syl ran around the side of the house. "Jondy," she squealed. 

The sisters rushed to greet each other, almost forgetting the baby between them. "I'm sorry it's taken us so long to get here." Jondy said apologetically. Beaming happily, she shifted the baby in her arms and pulled at the strap of her bag that was slipping from her shoulder. "Things have been completely insane. I still work at the Blue, and I took a job sitting other kids on the block. It's been great." 

Syl stood back and surveyed her sister. "You certainly look great, I've never seen you so happy." She smiled and then gave her sister a stern look. "Now hand him over." She reached out for the baby and took him into her arms with ease. 

"I can see you're gonna be a natural," Jondy teased. Her little boy grinned at his aunt and reached up with his chubby little fists. 

Syl looked down at her baby nephew and when he looked back up at her. His head was covered with a beanie and it was pulled well down to cover his ears. His baby cheeks were tickled pink with the cold and his nose had a rosy hue to it. He had striking blue eyes, framed by golden light brown lashes. Those eyes stared up at her and Syl froze in shock. There was no mistaking who's eyes he had. And Syl's heart started pounding crazily in her chest. "Dee…" 

Jondy knew what she was going to say. She'd known the moment the recognition had flickered in Syl's eyes. The truth was out. "Syl, nothing's changed. You can never tell a soul." 

Syl subconsciously hugged the baby tighter. She looked at her sister and frowned. "What do you mean nothing's changed. This changes everything, Dee. And you know it." Suddenly aware of cold moisture against her skin, Syl shifted uncomfortably. 

"He doesn't know." Jondy shook her head. "He'll never know," she said numbly. 

"He told you to get rid of the baby, believing it wasn't his. If you'd have told him, I'm sure things would have gone down differently." Syl refused to believe that somebody could turn away their own flesh and blood. Not Zack. He would never have turned his back on any of them. Would he? 

Jondy's eyes welled with tears. "You think I haven't thought about that? I keep thinking if I had have tried harder, if I'd made him understand, maybe he'd still be with us." Angrily, she wiped her eyes and reached for her son. 

Syl surrendered him reluctantly. Folding her arms across her chest, she sighed. "There's no point, playing a blame game here. What's done is done. Knowing Zack, he would have found a way to strew us over royally anyway." Feeling Jondy's pain, she put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come on inside. It's freezing out here." She was thinking of the baby. The cold didn't bother her, although, a change of footwear would be welcome right about now. 

As they walked around back, Syl filled the awkward silence. "Krit'll be back later tonight, he's gonna flip. I swear the guy's a kid magnet. He has every kid on the block after him when he's around." 

Krit was away again. This time it was only a two-day-trip, a mere 80 miles east of Wallace. She hated being separated from him but she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoy the quiet time alone. Sometimes their being together was so all consuming it left her exhausted. And it wasn't physically. He could drive her crazy with desire and mad with rage in the flick of a finger. In the heat of the moment she'd often wondered if it was all worth it. It only took one look into his deep brown eyes and she knew her answer. She couldn't imagine life without him. 

The sisters spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in front of the fireplace; catching up on lost time and watching Leo play on his blanket between them. It seemed like so much had changed in the long months since they'd last seen each other. 

Zack hadn't known anything about it, but Syl had asked Jondy along, the summer she had taken some of her class into the mountains. Krit had been livid when he'd found out that she'd taken Jondy and neglected to ask him to join them. Even the pictures she'd taken had done little to console him. He'd sulked around for weeks afterward. She tried to explain that it was hard enough to keep their relationship from Zack. Let alone try and hide all three of them together. 

Since then, Jondy had moved, she now had Leo and she had made quite a comfortable life for herself in Las Vegas. Her sister had grown her hair long. It hung past the middle of her back in an auburn mass of curls, the sun catching its copper highlights. She looked content too. For a while, Syl had been really worried about her. Especially when they lost Max and Zack. And being a single mother couldn't be easy. 

Later that night, Syl heard Krit's pick-up coming up the street. She couldn't keep the bubble of excitement from showing as she dropped the dishtowel and bounded to the front door. Throwing it wide, she was practically jumping in the doorway by the time he reached her. 

Gathering her into a tight bear-hug, Krit bent his head to sweetly claim her lush mouth in a passionate kiss. Coming home was always like this. She would be waiting for him at the doorstep the second he alighted from his truck. Her honey blonde hair softly framing her beautiful face, and a smile that could send his pulse into overdrive, butterflies chasing around his stomach at the very sight of her. The adorable dimples in her cheeks, making her look even younger than she was. It never ceased to amaze him, how blessed he was to have her by his side. Her temper might have been enough to rival a point 4 quake but her love was just as ravaging. He had no illusions of his beloved. He relished every moment of their time together. He was a risk-taker and so was she. It was all or nothing. 

A figure over Syl's shoulder caused him to abruptly end their kiss and he grinned in surprise. "Jondy!" Not relinquishing his hold on Syl, he reached out with one arm and pulled his sister into a three-way embrace. Planting an affectionate kiss on Jondy's forehead. 

"Long time no see, sis. Too long, how's the little guy been? Where is he?" 

Krit had a hundred and one questions racing around in his head. Why had it taken her so long to visit? Was everything okay? He still hadn't seen his nephew. His only nephew. He could barely contain the apprehension eating at his nerves. Would he be just like the other baby's he'd seen around town? Was he healthy? What if Manticore had never planned on them…He couldn't stop the train of thought dead even as it presented itself. He wanted to kick himself over it. There was no way he was going to let them spoil this moment. His first and only nephew. 

So what if maybe he was a little different. They weren't exactly normal. And who'd want to be when you could run a mile without breaking a sweat or drink three bottles of scotch and still clean sweep at poker. He'd stand by his nephew no matter what. Leo was special. Krit made a silent promise that he would never let his nephew forget that. 

As if on cue, baby chatter floated down the passage from the bedroom. 

Jondy gave a frown. "He's supposed to be sleeping." 

"Awe, come on Dee. Just one cuddle," Krit pleaded. Despite his trepidation, he really was eager to hold the child. And his fears aside, his gut told him that Jondy's son couldn't be anything but perfect. 

Biting her bottom lip, Jondy tried her best to look stern. "It's way past his bedtime, but…okay, but only for a little while," she hastily added. "I guess he's not going to sleep right away. Probably can't with all this excitement," she mused. 

Krit practically bowled them over in his haste to see his nephew. Once he was out of earshot, Jondy sent her sister a nervous look. "Do you think he'll notice?" 

"If he does, he wouldn't make a fuss over it…" 

No sooner had Syl said those words than Krit reappeared in the passage carrying Leo. He had a perplexed look on his face. Leo didn't seem to share his concern, he was happily gurgling and kicking out his tiny legs. 

"He looks…" 

Krit could find the words to explain it. The moment he'd looked down at Leo's little face, he felt has though someone had slugged the wind out of his chest. He knew exactly who's eyes he was looking into, and even though they didn't have that distinct icy edge and commanding light, there was no denying this child had his father's genes. Standing in the passage looking at Jondy, he waited for her to say the name he couldn't bring himself to say. 

"Don't," Jondy said quietly. He knew. The look on his face was enough. There was no point withholding it from him now. She almost wished she didn't have to say it. It was already impossible to deal with, having to look into Leo's face every morning and now he was his father's son. 

"He's Zack's, but it doesn't matter now anyway…" she stopped short, her voice faltering. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. She inwardly berated herself for her weakness. It had been months now. How long before she stopped crying over something that would never change? 

Silently, Syl put her arm about Jondy's shoulders. "You know, he could have escaped. Maybe, he's still out there. We could find him." 

Jondy turned her head, raking her sister's face, wishing she could have found some comfort in Syl's words. But it was hopeless. Even if Zack had survived, who knew what they'd done to him. If he found out about Leo and he had been turned, he might give up her son. She'd kill every single one of them before anyone got their hands on Leo. No way. She couldn't risk it. It was over. Zack was gone. 

"If you let me, I'll see if I can find anything on Zack. I'll leave you and Leo out of it," Syl said gently. "Okay?" 

Reluctantly, Jondy agreed. Syl seemed determined. She knew better than to stand in the way when her sister was hell-bent on something. What harm could it do to get a few answers? It'll break your heart all over again, that's what, reason cautioned. Closing her eyes she took in a calming breath and looked at her son. She'd find out what happened to his father, she owed him that much. Discreetly, she shrugged out of Syl's arm and move toward Leo. Her brother relinquished him, when Leo reached out his arms to her. 

"Gee, Dee, what do you feed this guy? He's pretty heavy for a five-month-old," Krit said with a chuckle. 

Jondy smiled proudly. "He's 22 pounds, the doctor says he's very healthy. But she says he's the biggest kid she's seen. Something to do with our genetics?" 

"She's done blood work on him?" Syl asked astonished. 

"Only recently," Jondy confirmed. "And I trust her. She did the tests herself." 

Syl was still a little uneasy about the fact that an outsider had intimate knowledge of their lineage. She shivered involuntarily. "I haven't seen a doctor since Manticore. Never plan on it either." 

Jondy gave her a solemn look. "Not everyone in this world is corrupt and self-serving. And aside from that, if it hadn't been for Janice, I might not have had Leo." 

Turning back to Krit, she held the baby up to him. "Kiss from Uncle Krit." 

Krit bent his head and gave Leo a kiss on one of his cubby cheeks. Resisting the spontaneous urge to squeeze him to bits. He's little nephew was cubby all over. Not so fat that you could see dimples and ripples, just spongy enough that his knees disappeared when he was standing, and that his small hands looked detachable at the wrist. 

Passing him quickly to Syl for one last cuddle before bedtime, Jondy felt her heart constrict. Leo yawned, and reached up into Syl's hair. His lids drooped tiredly, slowly drifting over his sky blue eyes. They made a perfect picture. His fair hair matched Syl's almost perfectly, his skin tone too. He could easily pass as her son. Not hers. Everywhere she took him people stared. A clear complexioned, blond child with a flaming red-haired, lightly freckled, single mother. She always heard their mutterings, 'Is he hers? Where's the father? Not married, probably a tramp, poor child.' 

Jondy held out her arms for him and Syl passed the baby over. 

"He's gorgeous, Dee," Syl said her eyes moist. 

Krit noticed that there was a slight shimmer to her eyes. The child had broken through that tough facade she always carried around. He could count the number of times Syl had cried on one hand. It took a lot to break the iron control she had over her emotions. 

Jondy nodded. It took her a moment to find her voice to muster a reply. "He's my precious angel. Come on, little sir. It's off to bed for you." Cradling him lovingly, she quietly walked down the passage and disappeared into the guest room. 

Syl watched them and couldn't stop the tear from escaping the corner of her eye. It slipped down her cheek before she could turn away and she knew Krit had noticed. So what, she thought. Nothing he hadn't seen before. No her heart said. It wasn't something he'd seen. This was new. She was glad for Jondy. Leo was perfect. And he made her sister happier than she'd ever seen her. Syl shook her head. It couldn't be? She didn't want a baby of her own. How would they cope? She wasn't the maternal type. Was she? 

Krit read all the emotions playing out on his beloved's face. He adored that she felt at ease enough in his presence to let her guard down. He realized she was probably a bit envious over Leo. He tried to picture what their child might look like. Would they have Syl's straw-colored hair, or his dark thick hair? Would they have that feisty streak like their mother, or would they be easy-going and levelheaded like he was? He smiled, his thoughts playing with endless possibilities. Someday. For now, he was more than happy to have Syl's company alone. 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he slaughtered over to her, pulling her close with one arm, he placed a kiss in her hair. She fit neatly just beneath his chin. A year ago, he was barely three inches taller. But it seemed that over the past twelve months, he'd shot up a good foot or so. He wasn't complaining. It had so many advantages. Being able to look down into her eyes and kiss her. Getting the jars from the top shelf for her in the kitchen. Although, it was nice to stand out of sight, and watch her use a chair once in awhile. Sometimes though, his changing frame had its disadvantages. Like a couple months ago, when he'd taken a pie in the face because he's body had refused to successfully obey his split-second command. 

Syl ran her finger across his chest and let out a breath against his neck. She knew how much it tickled him and smiled when he grabbed her arms and pulled her hard against him. 

"I told you not to-" he's aggressive reprimand died on his lips when he read the hungry desire in her eyes. It triggered something deep in his gut and he tensed in restraint. A simple look and she could throw his good judgement out the window, everything got cloudy and he operated purely on instinct. Primitive and reckless instinct. "Bedroom," he growled huskily. 

"Mmm hmm," Syl agreed. Not giving their visitors a second thought, they raced for the bedroom before their greedily need for each other could take them in the middle of the house. 


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** please comment. I love reading your views. :) 

* * *

**Chapter 2 -  
Saturday, November 21st 2020  
Bedroom, Krit/Syl's house**

It was around 5 o'clock in the morning when Syl heard it. Shooting out of bed and grabbing her hockey stick in the space of a second flat, she was in a defensive stance when it dawned on her where and who the noise was coming from. 

With a sleepy groan, Krit rolled over and tried to recover the blankets that had been rudely stripped off him. Through half-closed lids he caught sight of Syl and was quickly shocked fully awake. 

"What, where? What is it?" he demanded, his voice barely above a whisper. 

His eyes darted to the window, the door and back to her again and Syl couldn't resist a laugh at the comical scene. A snicker slipped out and as she clamped her hands over her mouth in an effort to silence her pending laughter, a loud snort escaped. 

Krit shot her an annoyed glance and narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "What's so funny? I don't think there's anything worth laughing over." He pumped up his pillow and buried his face in it. Turning his head to peek at her, he gave her a dirty look. "Thanks for waking me up," he said disgruntled. 

Crawling back in beside him, she drew up the covers and snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry," she giggled softly. "Not used to having a kid in the house. Leo woke me up. I don't know what I thought it was. Bluey, maybe. Leo doesn't cry near as loud as I imagined. I'm not surprised you slept through it." 

"Who says I slept through it," Krit said yawning. 

"Oh you…" Syl picked up her pillow and hit him over the head with it. "And then you wonder why I don't want us having a dog. You lazy lump of…" 

Krit rolled over and put his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off any further comment she was going to throw at him. He looked down into her eyes and saw the fight ignite into something else. Slowly lowering his hand to cup her face, he dipped his head lower, hovering a mere breath away from her lips. 

Syl tilted her chin and parted her lips, waiting for him to kiss her. It never came. A knowing glint sparkled in his eyes as he pulled away from her, and she hit him hard this time. Hating how easily he could have her begging for his kiss. 

The sting of her blow to his chest wore off almost immediately. He'd have a bruise for the rest of the day. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He was just having fun with her. 

Perhaps if she weren't so easy to bait, he wouldn't enjoy it so much. There was only one way Syl showed hurt, and that was masking it with aggression. And she'd go to her grave before she'd apologise too. Which made their relationship all the more difficult in his book. A good thing he wasn't as proud as she was. He knew, that just because she couldn't say sorry, it didn't mean she valued their relationship any less than he did. She just couldn't say the words. He'd learnt to read her actions instead. Which he'd concluded, were a lot more meaningful than words could ever be. 

Pulling her close even as she resisted, he nuzzled her neck. "I was just teasing," he said, kissing the exposed flesh just above her nightshirt. "Do you still love me?" 

He asked with the tone that cut right through her defenses and melted her body to his. It made him sound a though her answer would make or break his world. Krit was anything but vulnerable. He had the strongest character, a resolve to rival Zack's. He was a lot stronger than she was. Without him, she wouldn't have survived Manticore. And even now, there was a huge void in her days when they were apart. And he knew how to make her feel important. Needed. A smile played on her lips, and she curled to him. She wouldn't let him know he was completely forgiven for that little stunt just yet. Repentant Krit was too much fun. 

Over breakfast, Syl happily hummed to herself as she fried the eggs and sausages in a pan. A hot breakfast was usually reserved for Sundays, but they had guests. They could always have blueberry pancakes tomorrow. 

Jondy walked into her kitchen, her hair damp and already neatly brushed. She wore brown stretch pants and a very plush-looking knit turtleneck. "Morning," she said with a smile, as she poured a glass of orange juice. 

"Good morning," Syl smiled back. "Did you sleep okay?" Something that had been on her mind most of the morning - after she couldn't go back to sleep - was how many sleepless night's Jondy had. 

With a weary grin, Jondy tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think Leo enjoyed having a huge bed to roll around in. I tried to sleep, couldn't. I don't really need it though. Remember all those nights Max and I used to stay up and it used to drive you guys crazy." 

Syl grinned at the memory. There were a few things about their time at Manticore that weren't all bad. Most nights she would discreetly edge her cot closer to Krit's, just so she could easily reach out to him. From the day she'd joined the unit, he'd always been there. Watching over her, encouraging her. She had always felt a mutual connection with the boy with dark eyes. Soulful eyes that became cold mirrors when their jailors were present. He reserved his kindness and his softer nature for her alone. She had felt special to him for as long as she could remember. 

When Jondy mentioned Max, Syl only just caught herself from talking about her. Something stopped her. What she wasn't sure. She just thought it wasn't right to talk about Max. Maybe it was the fact that Zack had made her swear not keep contact with her. "I remember," Syl said in what she hoped was an easy manner. "I still envy the fact that you don't seem to need sleep." 

Taking a sip of her juice, Jondy craned her neck to look into the lounge. Leo was still on his blanket when she'd left him. He was happily pulling on his feet, rolling from side to side. She gratefully took the plate of food Syl offered her and wondered after her brother's whereabouts. It was just after 8 o'clock. She'd already dressed and fed Leo an hour ago. "Where's Krit?" 

"He's still snoring. The luxuries of working in the recreation sector," Syl said rolling her eyes. "He'll make an appearance around 9. I'm thinking of going into town after lunch to get groceries for the week. Do you wanna join me?" 

Jondy shook her head. "I'll hang here. It's a bit cold out for Leo." 

Syl was about to protest that Leo wasn't the average baby, but decided against it. It wasn't her place to say how Jondy should bring him up. It might be better for him, being raised as a normal child. Maybe he'd fit in better with others if he were brought up never knowing any different. Scraping the last batch of eggs and sausages onto a plate, she put the dish in the oven. 

"I'm off for a shower, if you need anything just help yourself." 

Jondy nodded in acknowledgement and Syl left the kitchen. 

**The study, Syl's house**

It was around midday. She'd spent most of the morning on the phone tracking down her once-dictator. She had to take her hat off to him, if he didn't want to be found it took a hell-of-a-lot to find him. Kind of put into perspective how much they meant to him. He'd dedicated years of his life to looking for them. And it wasn't about the money or the Committee. Syl learned that much working with the man. Despite his human weaknesses and the mistakes he'd made in their childhood, his dream wasn't so much of stretch from her own. _Why send an army and lose hundreds, when you could send ten perfect soldiers and lose none._ The idea wasn't a dream anymore. They were the reality. And the answer. Why not send the best? And like she always said - every chance she got - she was the best. She'd be flat lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the espionage assignments Lydecker had given her after they took down Manticore. 

If it hadn't been for the next few sentences Lydecker spoke, Syl might have been happily reflecting rather than concentrating on not loosing her cool. 

_"My sources tell me that Max was transplanted and that not long after she recovered, she escaped…"_

_Max is alive._

Those few words circled through her mind. He'd conveniently neglected to tell her this vital bit of information. Why? Was he planning something behind her back? What else did he know? Syl was pacing the small study with a look of pure fury on her face. Her knuckles were white with tension as she gripped the cellular phone in her fingers. Her annoyance with the person on the other end of the line wasn't anything new, however the news he was feeding her today made her want to reach down the line and shove the receiver down his throat. 

"So you knew that Max escaped how long ago?" Syl asked with deadly calm. 

Lydecker, obviously unconcerned by her hostility, coolly replied, _"There have been other circumstances that have taken priority over my informing you of Max's whereabouts. However, since you seem eager to grill me for information, I'll tell you everything I know about the others."_

Syl wondered what he meant when he referred to 'the others', but she held her tongue. As far as she was concerned, he shouldn't know anything but the current whereabouts of Max, Krit and herself. Otherwise, why hadn't he pulled up Jondy and the rest of them before now? 

_"Max escaped three months after they transferred the base of operations to Seattle. Zack survived capture but he put a bullet in his head to give his heart to Max. When she escaped, they burned the place to the ground. Most of the prototypes escaped, now they've got a clean-up crew from the NSA in on the action. Which is why I haven't been in contact with you."_

"But what about Zack?" Syl pressed. She refused to believe that her brother was dead. He gave his heart to Max. Her throat closed up over the images her imagination conjured up over what had driven her brother to make that sacrifice. Despite his protests, she realized just how much he loved Max. Even though it wasn't reciprocated, his love for Max seemed just as strong as hers was for Krit. If it came to that, she'd give her life for his in a heartbeat. When Lydecker finally answered, Syl let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. 

_"Zack got transferred just before the place went down. They gave him cybernetic implants. He has trouble with timelines and memories. The bullet scrambled everything. After Manticore was dissolved, Zack got sold to a guy called British Eddy. I didn't get much out of him. You want to find out more, I suggest you ask Max."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syl grated out. Thus far, he hadn't redeemed himself for keeping her in the dark over the status of her siblings. And by implicating Max, he just dusted any points he'd ever scored in her books. 

_"She was the one who relieved Eddy of his prize merchandise. And after Zack's Eye's Only indoctrination, I doubt Max would have kept him around for long…"_

Lydecker didn't get to finish. Syl saw red. How could she? The phone was a tangle of shattered plastic and circuitry in her clenched fist. She threw the bits of useless electronic at the wall and stormed out of the study ready to do battle. She was grateful that her sister was alive, but boy had she better be ready to defend herself. She was in for the interrogation of her life. 

**Payphone outside a Mini-Mart/Max's Apartment**

Good thing she needed to go for groceries. Or she would have had to make up some lame excuse to Jondy over why she needed to go out. Krit had dropped her on the corner and taken off to indoor soccer practice. The guys could only get together on weekends. Most of them worked odd hours during the week and four of them were married with family commitments. Minimum practices aside, the team did quite well. They'd made it to State twice - Krit doing his absolute best at not using his body's superior capabilities. 

She had waited until he disappeared around the corner before calling. The last thing she needed was for him to get suspicious, and hang around. It wasn't that she was going to keep their conversation from him. She had every intention of telling him about Max, just as soon as she had a chance to grill her properly. 

Syl gripped the payphone tightly, there was a cracking noise and she forcefully tried to relax her grip. A lapse in judgement had resulted in a destroyed cellular phone. Rather than risk abusing the house phone she decided to use a payphone. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to get another cell without Krit giving her a lecture over loosing her cool. The last thing she needed right now was a 'we're-not-made-of-money', speech. He was determined to live like a normal-law-abiding-couple. Which meant she wasn't allowed to go breaking-and-entering every time she needed something. 

He had a point. In a town like Wallace, they'd be bound to draw attention if they started relieving neighbours of their possessions. Maybe a quick trip up State was in order. There had to be a few trailer parks and track stops along the way. 

She kicked at a soda can while she waited impatiently for Max to pick up the phone. Her roommate, Original Cindy, said she was in the bathroom. 

"Hey Syl…" 

"I just want to get one thing straight right now. I'm glad you made it out of there and that you burned the place to the ground for good measure, but if you did anything to hurt Zack…" 

"I'd never hurt Zack," Max interjected before her sister could continue ploughing headlong into what Max knew was a self-righteous threat. She couldn't have any idea of how hard it was for her to make that impossible decision. "You don't know the first thing about what happened." 

"He put a gun to his head to save you," Syl said cuttingly. She couldn't believe that Max thought she could reason her way out of her selfishness. It was obvious that she chose to protect Logan and sent Zack away. How did she expect him to survive when he had no idea who he was? He literally gave his life for her and this was how she repaid him? 

"He was going to kill Logan. I didn't have a choice. He doesn't remember. We gave him a normal life, a good job…" 

"I don't know who you think you are. What right do you think you have doing that to Zack?" Syl growled. "How could you know what he wanted? You didn't even know how much he loved you." 

Max didn't protest, she didn't know what to say. Everything Syl was saying rang all too true. She'd argued them herself. In the end, it had come down to the fact that Zack was a danger to Logan. She had made the hard decision, and even though she was beginning to regret it, there hadn't been any alternative at the time. 

"Well, say something," Syl demanded. 

"There wasn't anything I…" Max started helplessly. 

"Like hell you didn't. I still don't get why you did it Max. He gave everything for you." Syl didn't even notice the angry tears streaming down her cheeks. How dare she send him away. How dare she make up a lie of a life for him. 

"You don't understand…" Max couldn't bring Logan into the argument. It'd only add full to fire. Syl was already out for blood. Best keep the responsibility squarely on her own shoulders. 

"Oh, I do. I actually believed you when I listened to you argue over Brin. I guess having a brother with as much of a memory as he does a face was just too much for you," Syl raged. 

Max was beginning to seethe. There was only so much she'd let her sister get away with. She was going too far. 

If she had known the root of Syl's anger, she might have had a better defense. She could have reasoned if it was her in the dilemma and Krit instead of Logan, would she have been so quick to condemn her actions. 

"That had nothing to do with it," Max shot back.. "And you don't even know him now. He's been brainwashed, Syl. He nearly killed me." It was only a half-truth. If she hadn't been in the way of his objective, he wouldn't have lifted a finger to hurt her, but Syl didn't need to know that. 

Syl softened a little. That fear had already entered her mind more than once. Zack could very well be a completely different person. She shouldn't have been so quick to shred her sister over a situation she had yet to experience for herself. "I just want to know where he is, Max. If you never want to see him again - fine. Just let those of us who do, get the chance." 

Sighing, Max leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew it would come back to bite her in the ass someday. She just hadn't planned on it being so soon. "He's living on a ranch in Idaho. His alias is Adam Thompson. The guy who owns the ranch is Buddy Walker. Syl, I swear I'll never ask you to do anything for me ever again. Just please leave me out of this. He's sacrificed enough on my account. It'd be better if he never remembers me." 

Syl was about to say, 'you're dead right there', but held her tongue. Feeling a little calmer, she gave her sister the assurance she wanted. "I can't guarantee that he won't have total recall. But I can promise I won't be the one to bring you up." 

After hanging up the phone, Max sat for a long time staring at the handset. She wondered how good a decision had been to keep the information about Zack to herself. She reasoned that she had no way of contacting Syl. But then her conscience kicked in. If she really wanted to know, she could've asked Lydecker. He'd know how to contact Syl and Krit. Somehow she instinctively knew that. The guy knew more than they gave him credit for. There were so many things she'd kept to herself; Ben, Tinga's family, Jace and baby Max. 

Zack was the only other person who knew about Case. It was a sure bet that he wouldn't have told a soul. He been adamant about what a huge mistake Tinga had made in having a family. He hadn't given Case more than a second glance. It pained her to think what Syl would say if she knew everything. She might be forgiven for not speaking up about Ben and Jace, but the fact that Tinga had a son… Max stopped kicking herself over the past. Case was safer not knowing them. The only person who knew of Case's new identity was Logan, and he'd be the last person to sell the kid out. With NSA breathing down their backs, the less exposure they had, the better. 

Syl shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim jeans. She better head back to the house. The wind was picking up and it was a good ten blocks walk about to their street. She still hadn't really thought about what she needed to stock up on. Her call to Lydecker had filled all her attention. Wondering into the store, she headed for the small bakery at the back. 

As she went over her conversation with Max. She felt a little guilty over coming down so hard on her. She'd kept a few things herself over the years. She knew how close Max and Jondy had been when back at Manticore. Yet, she'd never said a word about Max to Jondy. She never told her sister anything about Max's life, not once since telling her Max was dead. 

She couldn't honestly argue that it was an oversight either. Part of her wondered if she'd lose Jondy to Max. With a wary smile, she grabbed a loaf of bread and headed for the deli. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she made a mental note to have a long talk with Jondy. There was a lot they had to talk about. 


	4. Chapter 3 About Adam

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** In my haste to get the previous chapter up, I forgot to mention…Superblonde, I love when people pose questions. It challenges me. I honestly wouldn't have explained it, had you not asked. Thank you all for your comments, they are much appreciated. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 -  
Saturday, November 21st 2020  
Evening,  
Lounge, Krit/Syl's**

"She made it." Krit slumped into the armchair, a smile on his lips. Somehow he instinctively knew she would. That night, when they arrived back at the van and only Lydecker greeted them, a cold, sinking weight had formed in his gut. 

_"…Max is KIA. Let's move out!"_

There were no words after that. He realized afterward why Logan had been silent on comms for awhile. The guy was lying on the bench seat unconscious. Krit hadn't questioned Lydecker over it, the job got done - the lab was destroyed - but he couldn't help thinking that Lydecker had interrupted something. Something important. Whatever it had been, his interference served its purpose. Lydecker always had a reason. Max was out and she was alive. He couldn't hide his relief and joy over that. 

Syl watched Jondy's face. They'd talked about the attack on Manticore, and the fact that Max had escaped. She had yet to drop her bombshell, this was just all just the tip of the iceberg. Her sister hadn't said a word, the only indication that she was listening evident by the intent look in her eyes and the occasional nod. 

Leo was asleep on Krit's lap. The baby fit snuggly into the nook of his arm. The firelight danced on the Leo's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. How wonderful it must be to feel comfortable and safe. She hoped that Leo would always have that. Maybe it would be better for them to forget about Zack. It was obvious that it still pained Jondy to think about him. What if it turned out for the worst? Max had said he was a different person. Could they risk it? Would it be worth it? Or would it do more harm than good? 

"And Zack?" Jondy asked quietly. "What did Lydecker say about Zack?" 

Jondy was sitting on the settee opposite Kirt, while Syl on a rug, leaning against the cushion by Jondy's feet. Jondy was curled up against the arm and she had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Syl knew it must have been hard for her to ask, but the thought of not knowing must have been far worse. 

"Max found him a couple of weeks ago. She…" Syl stopped and wondered how she could say it without faulting Max all over again. She wanted to tell them everything, but she didn't want Max getting more phone calls from angry siblings. "…He's living at Walker Ranch and he's living under the alias Adam Thompson. He has no idea who he is. Max is alive because Zack gave her his heart. I don't think he intended to come back from it. Manticore can really screw you over there." 

There room was quiet for a long while after she spoke. She hadn't even told Krit what she'd learned that afternoon. She wanted to say it only once. After dinner, she'd casually sat them all down in the lounge. It wasn't something you could plan. And there weren't any right ways to go about it. What she had to say was difficult to talk about. She knew it had to be hurting Jondy, and there wasn't anything she could do to make it any easier. Zack had always put them first, who's to say he wouldn't have done the same thing for any of them. Before she could think it through, she said, "He would have done the same for you, Dee." 

Jondy shook her head. "I don't know..." 

She hadn't seen Max since Manticore, so she had no idea how her sister was now. But back when they were kids, Zack had always taken unnecessary risks for Max. He did little significant things - like the day he interrupted a training exercise to get a red balloon for her. Jealousy tore through her like a scalding flame. She bit her lip, refusing to let it claim her control over her. Focusing on Syl, wanting to find grounds for her feelings, she asked her a question. 

"When Eyes Only did that broadcast… Zack had escaped Manticore right?" She waited for someone to confirm her assumption. When Krit nodded, she continued. "How did he get caught?" She had a hunch that it had to do with Max too, and she wanted to know. She needed to know. 

Krit had the answer and he felt her eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably. Considering their current discussion he knew where she was headed and it didn't sit well with him. Syl hadn't said anything before, but he knew that she thought the same about their brother's weakness. It only took being there to notice the lingering looks he sent in Max's direction, and extra attitude he gave Logan. As a momentary distraction, Krit pretended be focused on fixing Leo's blanket. As the awkwardness stretched, he resigned to the inevitability of having to speak up. 

"Lydecker picked up on Max in Seattle. Zack gave himself up before Lydecker could get her. According to what Zane gathered, it was necessary." 

His brother, Zane, wasn't a gossip, but when no one had heard from Zack for over three months, they'd done some digging. A girl fitting Max's description was wanted for the murder of a PI in Seattle. Zane said that Zack had left as soon as he heard. Afterward, they'd found that it wasn't Max, but Zack who had pulled the trigger. Taking responsibility for his actions. That was Zack. But now, as Krit meet Jondy's eyes, the secondary purpose showed a pattern. 

Jondy nodded her head slightly and broke contact with Krit. She stared down at the patterned fabric of the cushion covers, not really looking at it, just giving herself something to avert to, while she assessed every that was plaguing her mind. She didn't want anyone to be able to read the raw emotion she knew was plainly exposed in her eyes. The finalization of her suspicions settle in her chest and for the life of her, she couldn't fight free of it. He loved Max. Maybe he'd always loved her. Perhaps that's why he didn't stay that morning. Not only could he not face her. He couldn't face that he'd been with her and not Max. Questions started forming before she could stop herself. "What if it had been Max? What if it had been Max carrying his baby? What then? Would he have been so cold and callous to her too? She hated herself for feeling the way she did. She hated that she was jealous of her sister, whom she loved so much. She just wished that the man she loved, loved her and not Max. 

Leo stirred in Krit's arms and immediately Jondy's attention shifted. She hushed the baby from where she sat, not wanting to seem overprotective and take him from Krit. 

"It's okay, Leo. I'm here. Ssshhh. Sleep little one." 

The baby relaxed again and his lids drifted closed, long golden lashes sweeping to rest against full dusty pink cheeks. Small fingers closed around his index finger and Krit felt a surge of emotion. A lump lodged in his throat and tears sprung into his eyes as he stared down at his nephew. He had never seen a child so perfect. This little boy felt safe with him. A fierce urge to protect Leo coursed through is body, and consciously, he pulled Leo closer. Looking up at Jondy, his eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I'm going to bring Zack back. I don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out," he said with conviction. 

Later that night, when Syl crawled into bed beside him, Krit immediately drew her close. There was heaviness in his heart and he felt relief when she nestled against him. Breathing in her scent, it cooled his nerves. He hadn't realized he was angry or tense till his muscle relaxed and he felt their stiffness. There was no point looking to place blame, he argued. What's done is done. He'd now made a promise to Jondy, but he had no idea where to start, or even how he was going to make Zack remember something that could prove impossible. 

"You're not going alone," Syl whispered, reaching down to cover his hand with hers. His hand rested against her stomach and she interlocked her fingers with his. She could feel his warmth against the length of her body and she smiled to herself, knowing he was hers. She wanted the same for Jondy. And Leo deserved a father. Aside from that, she had no intention of letting Krit head off to the mountains without her. 

Krit propped himself up on his elbow and gave her a glittering smile. Leaning down he placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, before claiming her mouth. 

When he finally broke away, Syl sighed happily. Dreamily, she gazed up and him and reached up to playfully tap him on the nose. "Hell'd freeze over before I let you go where some man-hungry country hussy can drag you off." 

"It'd take a lot more than that to drag me away from you," Krit said with a chuckle as he nuzzled her hair. It was so silky soft and as usual smelled like field of wild flowers. All day he's fingers itched to bury themselves in it. Sometimes she lay on his lap and allowed him the luxury of playing with it. He wished today hadn't been one of those days. 

"I'll call the Walker's tomorrow and introduce us. Might take the edge off stealing their prize cowboy." Syl turned under his arm and kissed his throat. "What do you say, you convince me I have a prize stud right here," she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"I'd be much obliged," Krit returned with a devilish grin. 

**The guest bedroom**

With Leo fast asleep next to her, Jondy had plenty of time to think. Too much time. The nights were filled with quiet and the hours seemed to stretch on forever. She begged for sleep to come, but not only did her body not need it, her mind refused to allow it. If it weren't for the soothing sound of her baby's breathing, she'd have gone mad months ago. 

Nighttime gave her too much time to go over what might have been. It allowed her to over analyze her actions till she had scrutinized every last word and emotion. She couldn't even remember how many times she had beaten herself up over falling for Zack - for letting herself fall into bed with him - she had lost count. She had brazenly thrown herself at him. No wonder he'd had despised her. It should come as no surprise when he accused her of being a slut. 

Most mothers' worn tired looks came from dawn feeding calls and midnight diaper changes. Hers was entirely self-inflicted. She wished she had let it all go, but she couldn't. There was too much regret. Too many things she wished she'd done differently. Most of all, she wished she'd told Zack that he was a father. 

_"I'm going to bring Zack back."_

With all her heart she wished she could believe that was possible. It wasn't that she doubted her brother's capabilities. He would find Zack and maybe he would bring him home. But what if he never regained his memory? Or worse, what if he did and didn't want anything to do with them? 

Jondy closed her eyes, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye and into her hair. The moisture touched her the tip of her ear and she turned her head on her pillow. Staring through the darkness at her baby's sleeping face, she said a soft prayer. 

"God, I know I haven't talked to you in awhile, and that I have no right to ask anything of you again, when you so graciously saved my precious baby, but… Please help Zack remember. Don't let him reject his son. I couldn't live with that. I swear on my life that I'll be the best mother to Leo, and I don't wish anything for myself. If he hates me…so be it. But please, all I ask is that he love Leo." 

Curling up beneath the covers, Jondy touched a finger to her baby's cheek. His skin was powder soft, but the winter air had made his cheeks cold and she snuggled closer to him. Fixing his blanket, she extended her arm and curled it above his head, making cocoon to keep him warm. 

Jondy closed her eyes again. Warm air drifted across her skin and she smiled. Feeling Leo's breath wash gently over her face, she drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

**Sunday, November 22nd 2020  
Walker Ranch, Idaho**

Buddy sat at the table casually sipping his morning coffee, while Mary fretted. She bustled about the kitchen in a frazzle. He understood her distress, and did his best to soothe her, but as always, if the woman was going to fret there was no stopping it. The best thing to do, was keep out of the way and let it blow over. 

This time he couldn't any claim responsibility for the storm that had blown their way this morning. It had to do with a blond-haired man that a few miles away in old cabin up the mountain. It seemed his past had decide to come looking for him. A great pity. Buddy mulled over the few short weeks, the man had been with them. He had done more work around the ranch, than most of ranch hands could do in an entire year. During the toughest part of it all too. Adam couldn't have come in at a time. 

Their foreman was laid up with a broken leg; an accident while rounding up in the cattle in the south paddock. Adam had proved to be invaluable. He was an incredibly accurate marksman, and a natural horseman. He had such a quiet and unobtrusive nature that the animals readily took to him. For instance, the stubborn, injured stud he'd won at a card game. The owner's didn't want to breed him because he had a genetic disorder, and he was hopeless as a racehorse because nobody could ride him. Adam had tamed the horse and ridden him all-800-acres along the east boundary in one afternoon. At first Buddy thought it might have been luck, but after the horse almost bucked Mary, he decided that wasn't the case. His wife was a gifted horse whisperer. Obviously the horse seriously was a dud, or maybe he'd just been destined for Adam. He'd called the stud, Tiny of all things. He had always wondered after the name. Perhaps it had to do with the amount of intelligence the animal had, Buddy mused. With Adam you never could tell. 

Adam never spoke much; he was rather the quiet observer. What he knew of the man's past was only what Logan Cale had provided. Logan Cale was a contact Buddy had through the Eyes Only informant net. Logan had called him a few weeks ago, asking if he could do Eyes Only a favor. Considering the money Eyes Only had saved him and many other ranchers when he did the expose on a corrupt high-end cattle trader. He'd only been too happy to help. 

It was just over a year ago, that it had been almost impossible to make good money at the major stockyards; St Pauls and Seattle, Newmark. "Tex Make'em Best" had been deliberately infecting stock before it went on the market. Jed Tex's men would contaminate the feed and the disease would spread rapidly amongst the closely confined cattle. It wasn't contagious to humans, but the meat didn't comply with industry standard and was impossible to sell. It seriously hurt the cattle trade. The disease was fast acting and made the cattle sick, some even died within hours of infection. He'd even infected some of his own stock so he wouldn't be suspected. Because the yards weren't heavily surveillance, it took an insider to spill the beans - the undercover work of an Eyes Only Informant. Eyes Only broadcasted the story and Tex and his business were crushed. The company was sued by hundreds of traders and the stockyards themselves. Not to mention his getting clobbered by Animal Welfare groups. 

All he'd been told about 'Adam Thompson', what that he was a man in need of a new identity. He hadn't asked a lot of questions. Just where was he from previously, did he have family and would he bring any trouble to the ranch. 

Logan had said that Adam had lost his memory, and that he had a dangerous past. It wasn't a past he wanted to remember, which is why Eyes Only was helping him escape and make a new life. He came from all over and his family were scattered. Max was a close friend from Adam's past, who'd seen him off at the hospital. She said she had wanted him to leave it all behind and start afresh, but needed to make sure he would be okay. 

Well, Buddy thought, the man's family had turned up to claim him. And from the sounds of them, they seemed all right. Adam being up in the mountains would give them a chance to assess them a little better before they gave him up. 

Checking the clock on the kitchen wall, Buddy got out of his seat. They'd been here in another four hours. He had a lot to get done before then. Walking up behind Mary, he pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tight. Tilting her chin up gently and gave her an encouraging smile. "It'll be fine, love." With a soft kiss, he released her and took his jacket and hat from the coat rack. Pulling on his winter coat, he gave her one last look from the door. "See you round noon." 

Mary watched her husband's back from the kitchen window. The snow drifted softly with the breeze and his shoulders were soon lightly dusted with snowflakes. Despite his calm and reassurance, Mary couldn't shake the apprehension in her heart. In the short time he'd been here, Adam had really grown on her. He was the son every mother dreamt of having. Always courteous, an easy smile greeting her at every meal and he was dependable. Whatever the chore, she knew he'd see it done. He also shared her life's passion - horses. If Tiny found something special in Adam, it was for good reason. Men like Adam were rare. Like her Buddy. She smiled to herself as she cleared the breakfast dishes. The heavens had truly blessed her; a good man, a profitable and successful ranch, many great friends and now Adam. 

They never had any children of their own. There'd always been children about on the ranch; relatives, friends, worker's children, but none she could claim as hers. She had a rare condition that caused her to miscarry in the first trimester. At first they tried several remedies but then other problems arose that affect her ability to do anything. She got intolerable cramps and it frustrated her to no end that she felt useless. After the fourth-failed pregnancy, she resigned to the fact that it just wasn't meant to be. 

Buddy had been ready to adopt, but she had chosen to throw herself into work and indulge her passion of horses. Maybe there was a reason they weren't meant to have children. She didn't debate it. "The universe is right on schedule, everything happens for a reason," her mother had always counseled. Her mother, God bless her, was part Indian and believed very much in destiny. She'd kept that belief. Which is why even though she felt saddened by the thought of Adam leaving, she was sure it had its purpose. And perhaps he had fulfilled his part in her life, however short it had been. 

Turning on the taps and filling the sink, Mary put her mind to work on how she would get to know Adam's family. Not only could she learn a little more about the man she'd come to love as a son. She would be better prepared to provide him with support, if facing his past wasn't something he was ready for. 


	5. Chapter 4 White Darkness

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** I'm picking this chapter to bits, before I give myself an even bigger headache, I'll let you guys be the judge of it. Sorry it was a while coming, a lot's happened in the past two weeks. Be sure to check out The Barcode Awards (see my Profile for the URL - ff.net won't allow it here) it's Lexie's baby and a wonderful idea. 

* * *

**Chapter 4 -  
Sunday, November 22nd 2020  
Early afternoon,  
On the road in Idaho**

As the SUV progressed along the unsealed road, Jondy felt every bump and slide. The snow was falling steadily outside and she consciously adjusted Leo's hat and blanket. He didn't even stir as she gently pulled the material over his ears. She never took for granted how blessed she was. Leo was a perfect child. So his parents had been designed to be beautiful, but she seriously doubted Manticore had ever factored humor, sweetness and purity into their grand scheme. 

Checking the map over Krit's shoulder, Jondy noted that they weren't far now. Krit had called by cellular phone to let the Walkers know that they were running behind time. When they'd passed though the last town, they'd put the tire chains on. The snowplough had stopped on the outskirts of town. From the town to on, only rural traffic used the road - farmer's with their trucks and four-wheelers. In some areas the snow was at least four inches thick. It had knocked back their E.T.A by a good hour. 

Jondy looked up to see Syl watching her in the mirror. She smiled, trying to seem relaxed and comfortable. Even though, on the inside, she was anything but. From Syl's reassuring smile, Jondy knew she hadn't fooled anyone. Turning away, she pretended to study the scenery passing by. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark shadow move amongst the trees. It was only for a second because when she searched for it, it was gone. It wasn't a person. It was the wrong shape. And it wasn't a cow or a deer, she was sure she hadn't seen any legs. She shivered involuntarily. Everything outside was shrouded in a white haze, and it reminded her of a place she wished she could forget. A place they escaped one winter, in the dead of the night. 

**February 2009  
Gillette, Wyoming**

The sound of shattering glass mingled with blaring sirens. A momentary stab of fear gripped her body as she fell and realized what they had just done. She barely gave her surroundings a second glance as she hurried after their leader. There was no turning back now. She didn't even want to think about what sort of punishment the Colonel would order if they got caught. Disobedience was not tolerated. Re-indoctrination and solitary always followed. An image flashed before her eyes, Eva standing in front of Max, holding a gun pointed toward the light. A single shot rang out and her sister fell lifeless to the ground. Blinking away the memory, she noticed Max falter. Running back, she quickly helped her sister up. When Max straightened, Jondy let her go and quickly hurried after the others. 

The tree cover was sparse and Jondy could hear the sounds of helicopter rotor blades starting up. They had to get to the parameter and fast. In a small clearing, she found her siblings. They were all crouched behind a fallen tree trunk. She was happy to see Max was already there. She allowed a small smile to touch her lips. It was short lived as Zack, their appointed leader, immediately summoned their attention. 

Zack paired them off. He then instructed them to scatter and go to ground. Silently, they started to break away in pairs, until only Zack, Max and herself remained. Zack told her to take Max, escape and then separate. Jondy nodded in understanding. When she looked at Max, her sister shook her head. 

Jondy was surprised at Max's defiance of Zack's order. Didn't she understand that what he said was for their survival? Zack repeated his order with a stern frown. This time Max didn't give him a response at all. Jondy decided it was up to her to put an end to her siblings' attempt at a showdown. There was no time for arguments. Dragging Max by the arm, she started running for the cover of the trees ahead. 

At first, Max had resisted and Jondy had kept a first grip on her arm, but after they hit the brush, Max started running ahead. It wasn't long before they reached the perimeter fence. Jumping toward it, Jondy started climbing as fast as her body would allow. Behind, she heard men gathering. Not slowing, she dared them to stop her. She wasn't going back without a fight, the thought of escaping was so strong, that her nerves rippled with the excitement. They'd have to kill her before she'd go back. 

Jondy knew she could take at least two of them on her own, and if Max helped, they could take four between them. For a moment, Jondy felt a prickle of apprehension shoot through her. Her finger hold slipped for just a split second as she felt the light of a TAC rifle on her back, and then it was gone. There was a grunt and scuffle before the sound of electricity crackled in the air, and then there was a thud. She didn't wait to listen for more. Reaching the top of the wire fence, she jumped to the ground on the other side, and took off running the moment her feet met the snow. 

The cold night air whooshed past her face and she could hear her sister behind her. Max was close at her heels and it gave her comfort to know that she wasn't alone. The frostiness of the snow started to bite into her bare skin. Her toes were beginning to feel stiff and sore. Biting her lip, Jondy continued on with determination. 

A sharp crack and a splash, cause her to freeze in her tracks. Running back, she fell to her knees and peered into the gaping hole in the ice. The murky water was quickly freezing over, and her eyes desperately scanned the surface. Hoping at any moment her sister's head would appear. 

"Max," she screamed. With each passing millisecond, fear built in her gut. She felt it tearing shreds off her composed control. She could hear the sound of rotor blades getting closer and closer, and snowmobiles were less than a hundred meters away. 'Run,' her instinct ordered. 'Run, or they'll find you.' She knew they'd be upon them in a matter of seconds. She had to decide quickly. Getting to her feet, she gave one last look at the hole. It had seemed like an eternity had passed since she first heard the splash. With a feeling of lead settling in her heart, she turned away from the crack in the ice. With all her strength, she ordered her limbs to move. 

She was barely a few feet away when a spotlight from a helicopter came down on her. Despite wanting to know if they found Max, Jondy didn't stop. She never once looked back. The sound of gunfire boomed against her eardrums. Bullets riddled the snow and the trees on either side of her. Hot on her tail were about three snowmobiles, she could feel the heat of their lights on her back. Ahead she saw the forest. It was dense and dark. It called out its shelter and safety. If she could push herself harder, just for a little longer… 

The snowmobiles stopped, the space between the trees was too narrow for them to follow. More gunfire sailed by and she flinched at how close they had come to hitting her. There was no place for her to escape. It was time for her to maneuver out of the line of fire. She had to lose them. With them on foot, she had a chance. She could easily out run them. If she got far enough ahead, the dogs would take longer to find her trail. 

Plunging into the forest, her feet were soon pierced by the rocks and broken branches on the forest bed. Ignoring the pain, she continued on, almost forgetting the deep chill setting into her blood. The dense canopy overhead blocked out most of the moonlight and she realized that the helicopter was circling back. They'd lost her. Slowing a little, she listened. She could hear voices. TAC soldiers. They were distant. Their voices were carried to her on the slight breeze that whistled through the trees. Crouching low, she crept through the darkness. 

All night she pressed on. Moving south, following the stars. She kept on running until she slipped on a rock and fell, sliding down an embankment. She stopped with a thud. Water rushed over her left arm and its winter cold felt like thousands of knives, piercing her skin. She gasped, the icy water zapping her back into reality. The hours of running had made her weary and her limbs ached. Her muscles felt like they were cramped, and even as she sat up and pulled her arm out of the water, the nerves in her back cried out in protest. 

Jondy reached behind and touched her fingertips to the thin material of her gown. It was sticky wet. She was bleeding. She lifted her gown and the cold air hit her skin, sending waves of mind numbing sensations through her body. Fingering her back, she felt the welts that her fall had caused. They were only minor, but they had to be cleansed. Scanning along each side of the river, she spotted a small inlet. On closer inspection, there was a path that led from the waters edge and up over the embankment. Moving slowly and staying hidden among the trees and shrubs, she peeked into the clearing where the path led. There was a small old log cabin. There was no smoke from the chimney, and no light from within, so she approached it. 

Searching around, she noted that nobody had been there in quite some time. There were cobwebs in the doorframe and windows, and she couldn't find any fresh tracks close by. That night, she'd stayed at the cabin. She had taken a bucket of water from the river, had a little to drink and used the rest to clean her cuts. 

Exploring the tiny cabin, she found a handmade wood trunk. It was aged, unpolished and rough, like the cabin walls. In a trunk, she found an old pair of boots, a woolen jumper, a flashlight and first aid kit. After patching up, she pulled on the woolen jumper and discarded her torn bloodstained gown. The boots where several sizes too big, but the clean pair of socks stuffed in one of them, she did take. They came up past her knees once she pulled them on. She thought for a moment about what she should do with her gown. The dogs would pick up her scent if she burnt it. And she didn't have anything she could use to dig a hole deep enough to bury it. When morning came, she rolled her gown into a tight wad, and she stuffed it and her newly acquired socks into the sleeves of her jumper. She was in for another chilly morning, and the socks were going to come in handy. 

**Present day,   
Walker Ranch's private road**

Jondy remembered the day she had spent walking in the river, making sure nobody could follow her. She'd walked till her legs refused to go any further. Stumbling out of the icy water and falling onto the riverbank, she had crawled over the smooth rocks and fallen half dazed, into the soft dirt. The gown she had kept, she used to wipe her legs dry. The socks had provided some warmth, and thawed her frozen legs. 

Thinking back on the escape, it seemed only a short time ago. The fear, the pounding of her heart, the feeling of helplessness for Max, the numbness of her own body she'd grown accustomed to after those long hours in the unrelenting Gillette winter. They had never talked about it - the night of the escape. Syl had never brought it up outright. Sure they mentioned it in passing, as did they did, Manticore, but they never discussed it. Just the saying the name was enough. It was like an old wound. Everyone knew how you got it; the scare was there for all to see. There was no need to analyse or talk about it. It was a time best left buried in the past. 

Jondy knew her siblings experiences where probably much like her own. Long months left in the dark, wondering, doubting, and feeling lost and alone. Until one day, just seemed different from the next and you woke up feeling that somehow you'd found a place to belong, and you were just like the next person - at least on the outside. 

"We're here," Syl announced. 

Her sister's voice broke though the dark reverie Jondy had slipped into, and she stretched, blinking away the images of her past. Leaning over, she smiled as she checked on Leo. 

Syl parked the SUV, pulled up the handbrake and took the keys out of the ignition. She'd glanced at Jondy a few times during the trip over and she could hazard a guess at her sister's thoughts. It was the way she was looking at everything outside. The way Syl sometimes felt herself when she experienced the peak of winter in Idaho. 

They were travelling at a good pace in a warm and dry cabin. When once they travelled bare foot through ankle deep snow, during a harsh Gillette winter. With a temperature of ten degrees above zero and nothing but a thin nightgown for warmth, it was amazing she could still open a freezer door without getting jitters. 

She had read stories of interrogation methods, in which men were kept in freezers within an inch of death, then thawed out, only to be put back in. It had brought back chilling memories of the hours she and Zane had spent lying flat in the snow while hummers, helicopters and soldiers combed the area around them. It had been terrifying, how close they had come to getting dragged back to Manticore. Everything had happened so fast. They had no idea how many had survived the escape until years later. 

There were just no words to describe the relief and joy she'd felt at seeing Krit again. When she'd walked into that bar in Boston, she wouldn't have believed fate would ever be that good to her. 

She'd never been stupid enough to ask Zack where Krit was. It was amazing their big brother even divulged who and how many had made it. They were soldiers, he'd always reminded them. Their survival depended on them playing it smart and always staying more than one step ahead in the game. Emotions and sentimental values made you weak. And if there was one thing he praised Manticore for, it was for making them intelligent and physically strong. It's how they would survive. 

After accidentally bumping into Krit and Studio 12 in Boston, there was no way Syl was going to let him slip out of her life again. Fortunately for her, he came without a fight. Seems he felt exactly the same way. Over the years, it hadn't been easy to find viable reasons as to why they were in close proximity to each other when Zack showed up. Fortunately, Krit's various jobs had him travelling most of the time. Between Boston and Idaho, he'd had a job as a truck driver for a national toy chain, a waterboy for the Iron Giants, a charter pilot for King Air and now, his current job with X Marks. 

Their last three-way meeting was their raid on Manticore. Their brother hadn't even shown the slightest inclination that he knew there was anything between them. Syl knew they were good at playing 'yes, sir - kiss your ass, sir' soldiers. She would have been down right bummed had Zack figured out their secret. Not that he could have split them up. She would have told him where to stick it. 

Reaching for her jacket in the backseat, Syl smiled broadly at Jondy. "Ready to make that first impression, sis?" she asked with a wink. "As always, you look perfect. We'll knock 'em out, Dee." 

Jondy rolled her eyes. "I seriously hope it doesn't come to that." 

Syl poked out her tongue and slouched back in her seat. Why did they always make her out to be a troublemaker? 'Maybe because you are,' her conscience yelled. Looking out through the windshield at the house, she saw a face appear in the window and quickly disappear again. "We've been made, time to face the music." 


	6. Chapter 5 What Winter Brings

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** How are we progressing? Your feedback always means a lot to me. Thanks guys. 

* * *

**Chapter 5 -  
November 22nd 2020, Late afternoon,  
Lounge, Walker Ranch**

Jondy sat next to Syl on the couch, while Krit stood by the fireplace. Mary, who held Leo on her knee, sat opposite the girls, and Buddy occupied the only armchair in the room. They'd all shared tea and biscuits, while Syl spoke about Adam. Jondy commented occasionally, but mostly answered questions about Leo. 

"Logan said that Adam didn't want to remember his past…" Buddy interjected. 

Syl bristled and grit her teeth, her blood reaching boiling point even before the ignorant man's last words left his mouth. 'Logan didn't give a rat's ass what Zack wanted.' 

Krit could see that his partner was about to launch into a bloody retaliation at the suggestion that Zack wanted to forget about them. He decided to jump in before anyone lost an eye. "Ah, if you'll allow me to set a few things straight?" 

He hadn't said more than a 'hello and thank you' since they got there, so everyone turned to stare at him when he spoke up. Good, he had their attention, for the moment. 

"Firstly, Logan would have been helping out the girl. The one you talked about, Buddy - Max, wasn't it? She works for Eyes Only. So did Zack, or Adam, as you know him. They used to work on assignments together, the last one they did, didn't quite turn out as planned." 

Krit knew he was treading a highwire. He couldn't be sure just how much Logan had chosen to divulge to Buddy. He thought his best bet would be to stick as close to the truth as possible without revealing too much. 

"Logan was right in telling you that Zack has a dangerous past. Which is why it's important that he remember it. If he doesn't know who he is, how do you expect he can defend himself when his past catches up with him? And believe me, it will." 

Buddy looked to be digesting the information, whilst Mary just looked even more anxious. Syl chose to plough on before the couple had time to over analyse what had been said. 

"We're not here to take him away. We just want a chance to talk to him. Too see if he can remember us at all. Wouldn't you want the same if you'd lost someone, only to find out their still alive?" 

"You thought he was dead?" Mary asked in astonishment. 

Krit flashed Syl a warning look. It was too late to take it back. Damn, she hated when she reacted emotionally. If she had a weakness, that was it. She was never a sob or love-struck idiot, but she had a wild jealous streak and she had to admit, she was impulsive at times. 

Glancing at Jondy for a moment - who was staring blankly at Leo - she answered honestly. "After we didn't hear from him for months, we thought he was. We knew who he was working for, but we never had any way to contact him…it's been torture." 

Jondy couldn't hold it back any longer. For the past hour, she'd tried to remain objective while conversation floated around her. Mary and Buddy seemed like really nice people. They were a happy married couple. From the way they spoke about Adam, Jondy realized how much they cared for him, without even really knowing about his past or his family. Here they were deliberately holding back his location. They were grilling them because they wanted to protect him. If they only knew the reason she had risked everything to see Zack, even if it was only to say goodbye, she knew they would help. Tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "Leo's his son," she burst out. 

Mary stared down at the child and instinctively knew, without a doubt, the woman's claim was true. She also now understood why these people had come so far. Without any prompting and not waiting for her husband to comment, she told them where Zack was. "Adam is up at the cabin. He won't be down for at least a week." 

Abruptly, Jondy stood. "I'm going there." 

Buddy stood just as quickly. "Are you sure you can't wait a while? He'll be down in a few days. You can settle here for now and get a chance to see how he's fit in around here." 

Jondy shook her head, her red tresses swaying against her back with the movement. "This has waited too long already. I just have to see him. I don't want to force his memory. I just need to see him for myself." 

"Well I'll go with you," Syl said getting up, ready to trade blows with anyone that said otherwise. 

Turning to her sister, Jondy gave her a pleading look. "I need to go alone. I'm trusting that you'll watch over Leo while I'm gone. I'll be back later tonight." 

Syl wasn't happy, but she reluctantly accepted her sister's wish. For the next twenty minutes. The house became a hive of activity. Mary loaned Jondy her snow jacket, she'd thought of boots, but they'd turned out to be too big. 

"She'll be riding, and the cabin has a stable that comes off the side of the veranda, you shouldn't have to get into snow," Buddy argued. "Some gloves and she's good to go." 

"Here." Mary handed Jondy a saddlebag. It was heavy and packed to the brim. "You can say I sent you up with some supplies." 

Jondy accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thanks." 

When they had Jondy ready to go. Mary led them down to the stables. Jondy had wrapped Leo in a blanket and put his beanie back on so Syl carry him outside. They found Buddy waiting, a horse saddled and bridled, ready to go. The horse was a dusty gray Mustang. She neighed softly when Jondy approached, and at her touch, the horse nudged her hand gently. 

"Head towards the cattle shed, there's a big coral to the side of it. Mind the river. It's mostly frozen, but the ice is thin. Follow the river until you reach the bridge. Go over, and then head straight ahead till you reach the gate, after that head North West till you hit the tree-line. Let Shadow lead from there, she knows the trail. Going steady, it'll take about an hour to reach cabin. Take this with you." Buddy handed Jondy a two-way radio. "If you run into any trouble, you can reach us down here." 

Jondy nodded and slipped the radio into her jacket pocket. Gripping either side of the saddle with both hands, she pulled herself into the seat. Buddy passed her the reins and Jondy turned Shadow to face the barn doors. She had never ridden a horse before. She hoped that she looked competent. She wasn't going to waste time with lessons. And she certainly didn't want Buddy to offer his services as a guide and riding companion. The man was kind enough, it was just that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of being left alone in his company. 

Men made her uncomfortable. Sure as a dancer she'd had to perform and entice them, but that's all it had ever been, a performance. The only other close contact men had with her, was a boot in the gut or a fist in the face. That was what a guy earned if he thought he could make moves on her. Which was what made Zack's accusations all those months ago even more ludicrous. She could count on one had the number of times she'd succumbed to her heat induced urges. And every time, with the exception of once, she had felt disgusted and frustrated with herself afterward. She'd never fallen for anyone before Zack, and hadn't since. 

"Syl, Leo should have one warm bottle in his bag. He'll want it in about an hour, and then he'll go down for a nap. I should be back before his next feed time, if not, mash the banana and give that to him. Warm his smaller bottle for about 20 seconds in the microwave and give it to him at six. He'll sleep through most of the night. Although, I'm sure I'll be back before then," Jondy said. 

Syl came closer and held Leo up to Jondy as leaned down for a kiss. "Mamma will be back soon BOM, be good for Aunty Syl." After kissing her son, she smiled down at her sister. "Wish me luck." 

Growing up, the term luck was as foreign to them as mommy and daddies. They'd been taught that nothing happened by accident and that failure was a result of poor preparation and lack of skill. But somehow, when Jondy asked it of her now, it didn't sound like such a silly request. "Good luck, Dee." 

Looking out ahead, Jondy stared at the winter wonderland outside. All of a sudden she felt cold, and she shivered. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus and remain calm. 'You're going to do this, and everything's going to turn out fine.' Gathering the reins in her hands, she nudged Shadow into a trot. Slowly, they passed through the barn doors. 

Syl watched till she could no longer see Jondy and Shadow. Their shape disappeared into the white mist. The snow fell steadily, the wind whipping it into a thick fog. 

"You guys must be starving. Did you have anything to eat on the way?" Mary asked. 

Krit shook his head. "Jondy feed Leo on the way. We didn't stop." 

"I have fresh apple pie in the kitchen, and I'll start on dinner. How does roast beef sound?" 

"Delicious," Krit replied enthusiastically. He'd smelt the apple pie when they arrived. It had, had his stomach churning hungrily, since. If her cooking was half as good as it smelt they were in for a real treat. 

Syl smiled to herself as she followed the group into the house. Krit and food. One thing she'd learned about her partner in crime, was that he and food were inseparable. He took his food very seriously. There was no such thing as sharing when it came to his food. He was a firm believer in, "You order it, you eat it," and "If you want it, order it. Don't pick off my plate." She'd learnt that one the hard way. He'd sulked the rest of their meal at a diner once, after she'd taken a sip of his milkshake. For weeks after he hadn't taken her out again. She couldn't understand it. Why not order another one if he was so cut up about it? He'd argued that, that wasn't the point. It was his order, if she'd wanted a milkshake, she should have gotten her own. Sighing, she walked up the back stairs of the house. Turning for one last look at the spot she'd last seen Jondy, she cuddled Leo, squeezing him gently. He hadn't once made a fuss as he watched his mother ride away. Hopefully, the rest of the day would be just as easy. 

**The mountain trail, Walker Ranch**

Above the trees ahead, Jondy could just make out a thin spiral of smoke. The forest cover wasn't dense, but the bushy pine trees cut out most of the wind. The snow was still falling, but since she'd left the open field, it had eased up quite a bit. Judging from the distance she'd already covered, Jondy estimated that she couldn't be far off now. Not wanting to push the horse, they'd taken a little longer than Buddy had said. She knew an hour had gone by already. She could tell by dull glow just visible in the sky. Measuring how low the sun was, it was past four o'clock. Syl would have put Leo down for his nap by now. 

Jondy relaxed in the saddle, one hand rested against her thigh and the other was placed over the reins that were loosely wrapped around the horn. She had let Shadow lead and plod at her own pace for several miles. The cold was biting her nose and she rubbed it a little. White specks blurred her vision and she reached up. She had snowflakes on her lashes and eyebrows. Grinning like a child, she dusted the snow. Pulling off one glove, she opened her palm, catching a few snowflakes. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face to the sky, letting snow fall against her skin. It was so soft, like feathers, only icy. Deep in thought, Jondy didn't notice the dark shadow moving in the trees until it cut off their path. 

The bear roared and Jondy almost jumped out of the saddle with fright. In a reflex action she gathered the reins in her hands, and pulled back hard. Shadow squealed, her eyes wide. In response to the jerk action of her rider and the sudden appearance of the bear, the horse took a step back and reared up her hind legs in protest. 

Jondy was thrown from the saddle and hit her head, slumping unconscious against a tree trunk. Shadow took another few steps back out of the bear's swiping range. She kicked and jumped, and pawed the air with her front legs. Loudly shrieking and tossing her head wildly, she positioned herself between Jondy and the bear. 

Adam was sitting in the old rocker by the fireplace, dozing when he heard the noise. He'd been tracking the old grunt for a while now. It always disappeared off the property and then returned. The Walkers Ranch bordered, the local National Park. Once it left the property it was protected. But when it trespassed, they were within their rights to get rid of it. The bear preyed on the cattle and was a danger to the workers. True, during the winter neither were about, but it was the best time to track the grisly. Right now, he had all the time in the world to run around after it. Once the winter was through, there'd be too many other demands on his time. Whatever the bear was after now, it was sure getting loud and insistent about it. Maybe it was a mountain lion and his bear. It would certainly make things interesting. 

It was then that another sound became clear. Between the sound of the bear and the crackling of the fuel in the fireplace, he heard a sounded he'd grown familiar with. It was Shadow, and she was in trouble. 

Adam didn't waste another second. Jumping into his boots with both feet, he hoped that Mary wasn't riding her. Capable as the woman was, he hated to picture her up against a grisly bear with nothing but a horse between them. He'd grown very fond of the woman, she was like a mother to him. He couldn't remember his mother. He often wondered if he'd ever even had one. He didn't have any pictures. Buddy said, when he arrived at the ranch looking for work, three years ago, he'd almost nothing bar the clothes on his back. 

Not bothering with a coat, Adam picked up his shotgun, and swung open the door. Bounding down the stairs, he was down the hill so quick he didn't even have to blink and he was there. The display unfolded before him like one of the many animal films Mary liked so much. Shadow was confronting the bear, even as it made an aggressive move to strike. Noticing Shadow's empty saddle, Adam did a quick scan for the rider. It wasn't Mary, he should have felt relief over his initial concern, but he didn't. The woman was pale in the face and very still. She was lying in the snow, her head a tree. Shadow was protecting her. He couldn't believe it, it just look too surreal. 

He knew the gun was loaded, and he raised the barrel with his right hand. He whistled, letting both the bear and Shadow know, he was there. The bear turned its head, but didn't move back. Adam fired one shot into the air. This time the bear flinched, but again it didn't back away. The bear stared at Adam for a moment, before turning and lunging at the horse. 

Another shot cracked and echoed through the small clearing like the sound of a whip. The bear hit the ground with a heavy thud, and Adam lowered the shotgun. He shook his head, trying to shake off the blood that had spurted from the bullet wound, between the bear's eyes. It was only a second later that he realized that he wasn't standing close enough to be hit with any spatter. There had been a few times that his eyesight had played tricks on him - things seeming closer than they actually were. It was kind of freaky sometimes. Once he'd seen Buddy change his shirt on the verandah, from where he'd been standing by the barn. Everything had been perfectly clear, right down to the splash of curly graying hairs on his well-rounded chest. Down right scary. 

Quickly making his way down to Shadow, he patted her neck and brushed his hand along her jaw in a soothing manner. She whinnied and nuzzled his hand. "Good girl," he said praising her. Lifting the reins, he lashed them around the horn of the saddle. He led Shadow back a little, so he could get clear access to the woman behind her. 

Kneeling down by her still form, Adam reached beneath her scarf and felt for a pulse. She was still breathing; he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest beneath her bulky clothing. His fingertips found a steady beat and he gingerly checked her neck and limbs for any breaks. Satisfied she could be moved, he picked her up and started back toward the cabin. 

Shadow followed behind them like an obedient puppy and paid no attention to the lifeless bear that had threatened her mere moments before. As the party trudged up the hill, no one noticed the little black radio that had fallen between the bushes. 


	7. Chapter 6 Sudden Storm

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** I haven't forgotten about this. I'm really sorry about the lapse.   


* * *

**  
Chapter 6 -  
Early evening, November 22nd 2020,  
Lounge, Walker Ranch**

Mary brought in a cradle from the attic. She put a fresh sheet over the mattress and took out a blanket from the linen cupboard. 

Syl placed Leo down and Mary tucked the extra blanket over the one he was wrapped in. 

"He's such an angel," Mary whispered. "I thought this would never be used." She rested her fingers over the edge of the cradle and gently pushed, rocking the drowsy child. 

Tears swelled in the woman's eyes and Syl was at a loss to say anything. She wasn't good with comforting. Krit never cried, and when he moped, she could usually tease him out of it. She wasn't quite sure how to act right towards Mary, so she said nothing. Instead, she smoothed the tussled hair on Leo's forehead. 

"He does look like Adam." 

Syl had grown tired of correcting both Buddy and Mary, so she'd given up. Besides, they'd never known Zack as anyone but Adam, so what was the harm in letting it stay that way? "Jondy didn't have to tell me. They have the same eyes." 

"They both have such beautiful eyes. Gray, blue, I don't think I could choose," Mary mused with a smile. 

"I think he would look too pale with gray ones. Jondy's got her red hair to contrast," Syl said. She hadn't given it a lot of thought before now, but her imagination quickly conjured up a picture of Mary's idea. She wasn't going to say it, but Leo was almost a mini-replica of his father. Right down the regal-cut chin. So long as he didn't go sticking it in the air when he got older, he'd do just fine by her. 

"I wonder what BOM means," Syl thought aloud. "B must stand for baby, but the rest…" 

"One of Buddy's aunts used to say it. She said it stood for baby of mine. I used to think it meant, 'bomb' as in 'gee, you always leave a mess in your wake'," Mary snickered. A curl slipped free from her braid and she tucked it behind her ear. Leaning over the crib, she touched Leo's warm cheek. "They're so precious when they're asleep." 

Syl couldn't help smiling. Watching Leo's little lips making suckling movements in his sleep tugged at her heartstrings. She wouldn't get teary. She wasn't a sentimentalist. Was she? 

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Mary said. With one last longing glance at the sleeping baby and a weary sigh, she left the room. 

After Mary left, Syl flopped into the couch and stretched. Inclining her head, she studied her nephew. She wondered if he had any clue as to what was happening around him. If he did, he was showing remarkable calm about it. He looked very relaxed. One fist curled by his head, and the other clutched the edge of the blanket. The tips of long golden lashes rested against the curve of his cheekbones. She could even just see the tiny veins in his eyelids, his eyes flickering beneath them. He was having baby dreams. Tossing a cushion aside, Syl curled up on the sofa to watch over Leo while he slept. 

**The study**

Krit followed Buddy to the study. Buddy said that he and Mary had taken a few shots of Zack while he'd been on the ranch. They were going to bring the laptop to the lounge, so everyone could look at the pictures together. Buddy had also peaked his interested when he said they had some really old albums of back in the day when Buddy's grandfather had first built the ranch. Their primary purpose was to check in with Jondy. She should have reached the cabin by now. 

Buddy flipped on the CB radio and tuned in the frequency of Jondy's two-way. "Jondy, are you there? Buddy here. Just checkin' in." 

There was no response, but the audible crackle of static over the radio waves. Krit checked the frequency, before pulling the microphone from Buddy. "Jondy, respond." 

Again there was no reply. 

Buddy decided to try to check a different frequency. Maybe the tower was out. If the weather had put the communication tower out of commission, it might explain why they couldn't reach Jondy. Either that, or she hadn't turned her radio on. Maybe she thought she'd save the battery. He wasn't sure of her reason, but he would have thought she'd have reached Adam by now. Why wasn't she checking in? Surely she would want them to know she got there safely. 

"Harold, if you're there, it's Buddy, just checkin' the line." Buddy waited for his friend to answer. 

There was more static and a few seconds later, a deep, husky voice answered. "We're here Buddy, storms comin' our way. Gotta secure the barn and got the men bordin' up the house. Best be donin' the same." 

"Will do," Buddy replied. Flipping open his laptop, he typed in a few commands and brought up the local weather map. Harold was right. A huge storm was headed their way. "Unlike Harold, all we got is us. We gave the ranchers two weeks off. The foreman's laid-up with an injury, but I'll call through and maybe his missus can handle prepping their end for it. Could you help us out?" 

"Tell me what you need done," Krit said readily. 

"How are you with heights?" Buddy asked. 

"I'm a daredevil by profession," Krit quipped. 

Buddy chuckled and shook his head. "I guess it runs in the family then. Follow me." 

On the way out, Krit and Buddy passed the lounge. Syl was sitting on the sofa watching Leo. And she stood as soon as she saw Krit. 

"How's Dee?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, with a frown. 

Ordinarily, Krit would have teased her about wrinkles but this wasn't a time to joke around. The fact that they hadn't been able to reach Jondy and a storm was coming, didn't sit well with him. He would have to do his best to stop Syl from jumping to wild conclusions and going charging after Jondy. Right now they would need all the hands on deck. 

"She doesn't have the radio on. We'll try again, a bit later. Right now we have to help Buddy get this place secure. Storm's brewing." 

Syl's frown deepened. "But what about Jondy? She could still be out there. What if her radio's out? We should try again." 

Krit could see she was getting edgy and he moved toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to relax. "She'll be fine. It's been over an hour, I'm sure she's there by now." 

The wind outside started to whistle past the windows. The shutters creaked and rattled. Syl glanced through the glass. Outside the mist had suddenly darkened to an ugly looming shadow. She shivered and shot a glance at Leo. He was still napping peacefully. 

Mary reappeared in the doorway that led to the back of the house. "The wind has chanced direction and the chimes are going crazy…" 

"We've got a big one coming. I'm taking the young man here to the roof. We'll get the dish down and then secure the sheds. If you can get the wood stocked and block-up the windows?" Buddy pulled his hat and coat of the stand by the door and tossed Krit a pair of gloves and a tool kit. "I'll cut the power for twenty minutes. Will that give you enough time?" 

"Plenty," Krit replied. He shoved on his boots and zipped up his jacket. 

"Go up stairs and use the attic window to get on the roof. It's slippery so be careful," Buddy warned. 

"Will do." 

Compared to free-climbing, or taking a running jump off a cliff with nothing but a few hundred yards of string attached to a giant tent, this would be a walk in the park. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was sitting on the roof, with nothing between him and the inclement weather but his trusty old windbreaker. 

Mary pointed him in the direction of the stairs down the hall. "You'll see the attic door above the landing. The ladder will fold out when you pull on the ring." 

Before he left the room, Krit walked back to Syl and planted a kiss on her forehead. Staring into her blue eyes, he felt himself falter. If it were Syl out there and he hadn't heard from her, he'd be outside right now with a survival kit and a floodlight. He had other things to worry about right now. His first priority lay with Syl and Leo. Jondy was a big girl. She could handle herself. They had to get this place prepared to weather the storm. 

"We'll try her again when I get back, I promise," Krit said with conviction. 

After Buddy left, Mary wrung her hands uncomfortably as she looked at Syl. "I could use a hand getting more firewood. Or you can close all the windows and shutters?" she offered. 

"I can get the wood if you show me where." Syl knew she could bring the wood in faster than she could go around the house and shut all the windows. She could also pile it all on and carry more than Mary could. She didn't want to leave Leo alone, but she couldn't sit around and not help. 

"Behind the stables, there's a log pile. Fill up the wheelbarrow and stock up the fuel shelter under the kitchen window. Then when you come inside, just bring an arm load with you for the fireplace." 

Syl nodded and took one last look at Leo before hurrying to the back door. She had to heave-hoe like no tomorrow if she wanted to get back quick. She crossed her fingers hoping they had one big wheelbarrow. 

Outside, the front veranda. 

Mary went out the front door and closed the shutters along the front of the house. Oil stained timber under a tin veranda, skirted the house. It was wide enough to fit deck chairs and still have plenty of walking room. She had a scarf, a jacket, and a hat on, and she could still feel the chill whip through her right to her bones. The cold wasn't going to be kind to them tonight. 

As she passed the lounge window, she looked inside. Leo was still asleep. He'd rolled on his side, and the blanket was bunched around his middle. He looked adorable, one of his hands curled under his chin. 

All of a sudden, there was a roaring sound from above. She flinched involuntarily, the noise shocking her out of her quiet reverie. To her left she saw what was causing the racket. Hail, the size of marbles, were thundering down in waves. The sound coming from the roof was deafening. It was like being inside a steel drum. Pulling her hat as far down as it would go, Mary ran around the side of the house, closing the rest of the shutters as fast as she could. 

**Behind the stables**

"So much for quick," Syl grumbled as she swung the axe again. The wood split and before the halves hit the ground, she'd placed another on the chopping block. She continued at her blur pace until she had reasonable mound on either side of her splitting block. 

Loading up the wheelbarrow with as much wood as it would carry, Syl lifted the handles and started to push. The tire groaned and squeaked, slowly it inched forward, but before she could push a step further, the wheel stunk into a patch of knee-deep snow. 

"Doggonnit!" 

Syl kicked the back of the wheelbarrow, than hopped around on one foot as her bruised toes screamed out their abuse. "Oh flying…" Syl bit her lip and stomped her foot in defiance of the throbbing. Ignore it. Move that huge pile of…! Her brain screamed. 

Staring at the wheelbarrow through narrowed eyes, she purposefully lifted the handles and pushed with all her might. For a moment it seemed like she was pushing it deeper, but then all of a sudden the load looked to be tilting out of the snow. She'd found the other end of the ditch. Grinning with satisfaction, she ploughed on with determination. She almost started humming happily to herself until she got a cold hard thump on the top of her head. And then another… 

**On the roof.**

Krit had just finished lowering the satellite dish down to Buddy, when the hail started. It pounded his hands and body, like rubber bullets. In his haste to get off the roof, he lost his footing and slid. Just as his legs slipped off the roof, he caught the gutter and held on for dear life. The fall wouldn't kill him, but over sixteen feet up, he'd break a bone or two, and that - he wasn't keen on. By the look of the ground beneath him, assessing what lurked beneath the surface was like winning the lottery. The snow had to be at least four inches thick. And from the way Buddy had stood when he had handed down the dish, there definitely were odds and ends down there. He'd rather take his chances trying to get back through the attic than trying to land safely. Shimmying along, he knew he had to hurry. He could feel the gutter braces starting to buckle under his weight. 

"Krit!" He heard Syl scream. 

Oh great, he moaned inwardly. He'd never hear the end of this. Hail bounced off his face. The sting it left felt like hundreds of pins sticking into him simultaneously. He looked over at the window. It was so close. Maybe he could make a swing for it. Staring at the sill for a second, Krit pursed his lips, flexed his arms and swung his body. 

He heard Syl's sharp intake of breath. He felt his own heart thud in his chest and adrenaline course through his veins for the fraction of a second he was suspended mid-air. His fingertips felt wood and he grabbed hold of the sill. The surface was icy, he felt his grip slipping and he threw arm through the open window and held on. Easily pulling himself up, Krit tumbled through the window and onto the floor. Leaning against the wall, few seconds he didn't even acknowledge how deafening the hail was against the tin roof. He was just happy be able to sit. 

Smiling to himself, he got up and sauntered for the stairs. From the top he looked down to see Syl glaring up at him. Her blue eyes flashing and her thick blonde dotted with little hailstones, her cheeks were blotchy pink and her mascara had run; she looked a fright. Krit stopped mid-step. She was furious. 

"What the hell were you doing? If you didn't notice, we're in the middle of a freak storm. It's no time to go monkey-ing around. If you pull a stunt like that…" 

She was rambling and maybe she hadn't noticed, but she was shaking like a leaf. Krit bounded down the stairs two at a time and took her in his arms. 

"Shh…" he whispered over her head as held her close. "I'm sorry. I was careless and I slipped. I swear…" 

"Don't," Syl interjected, pulling back to look up at him. "Don't say never. We're supposed to be perfect. Accidents don't happen." 

Krit lifted his arms and turned for her. "I'm fine, not a scratch." He grinned. "Don't be mad okay?" He kissed her forehead and wiped the mascara from the tops of her cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It brought a small sparkle to her eyes. "Now if it's good with you, I have to go help Buddy in the barn." 

Reluctantly, Syl stood aside and let him pass. She followed him down the landing to the stairs. When Krit reached the bottom he looked back at her and smiled. 

"Love you." 

His words washed away the chill that had settled over her skin and she felt warm again. Leaning over the railing, she looked down at him with a sly smile. "I guess that means I'm stuck with you a little longer?" 

Winking at her, Krit chuckled. "You bet." As he walked away, Krit couldn't shake the feeling he'd gotten when he'd seen the look on her face. He made a promise to himself to never give her a reason to evoke that kind of fear again. He never wanted her to cause worry over his stupidity. There were enough outside factors that did that enough already. 


	8. Chapter 7 The Unforeseen

**"His Son"**  
by: iluvaqt 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Qt's notes: Steph, here's Zack and Jondy :) Sorry I left you guys for so long.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 -  
Mountain Cabin, early evening

Adam reached over and gently pushed away the hair that fallen across the woman's face. As his fingertips brushed her skin, a scene flashed through his mind. 

This woman pushed him up against a door. Her lips pressed against his. Her passionate plunder of his mouth dissolving all conscious thought, but the sensual desire building inside him. He pulled her a hard against him. Desperate to have her close. He wanted to feel her in his arms, to touch her skin. He was helpless to fight the need to drown his senses in her body. He thrust his hand into her thick hair; the texture and softness of her fiery curls setting his nerves alight with waves of exquisite pleasure. It was as if he'd been waiting his whole life to do it. And now that he had, it was everything he'd envisioned and more. 

Adam blinked. His mind dawned on his surroundings and brought him tumbling back to the present. He withdrew his hand shakily and ran it through his own hair, in an effort to soothe his heated nerves with something familiar, something safe. His throat felt tight and he swallowed. His face was flushed. Adam stared down at the woman's pale face. Who was she? He had to get a grip. He was having wild fantasies about an unconscious woman. How weird was that? The other guys were always teasing him about not joining them down at the local bar. They said there was no way he was going to get laid if he hung around the ranch for the rest of his life. Maybe they were right. The lack of female companionship was messing with his brain. How long had he been alone? He didn't ask Buddy. It wasn't something he was comfortable thinking about, let alone talking about. 

Guessing she'd probably be thirsty when she woke up, he went to collect a bucket from by the fire. Stepping into his boots, he went outside to fill up the pail from the old water pump behind the cabin. 

Looking back through the cabin window, he could still see her. She was very pretty. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen anyone more beautiful. He'd checked her eyes to make sure she didn't have a serious concussion. He didn't know how he knew, but after looking into her eyes, he instinctively knew she would be okay. Light gray eyes, like a cloudy, winter sky. He'd never seen eyes like that. Was she a relative of Buddy's? Her pale skin and unique hair implied she couldn't be a blood relative of Mary's. Mary was part native-American Indian. So who was she? 

Jondy opened her eyes and gingerly touched the back of her head. No bleeding. That was always a good sign. A slight bump, but nothing a day or so wouldn't clear up. When her senses kicked in, she realized she was alone in a strange place. 

Her heart started beating faster, and she could feel the rush of adrenaline kick in She heard footsteps coming toward the door, and before it swung open. She slid off the table and dove for the nearest hiding spot she could find. 

From the crack in the door, she peeked out. The man who'd just come into the cabin was Zack. She gasped. She cursed inwardly. Stupid, damn stupid. He heard her. She knew he heard because he looked right at her. 

Blood rushing in her ears, she held her breath. The closet door swung open and Zack held up his hands. 

"Whoa, I won't hurt you," When she didn't move, Adam held out his hand. "Come on out. Put your feet up by the fire, you must be freezing." 

Not realizing just how underdressed she was, Jondy clutched the sides of the blanket around her and blushed. What happened to her clothes? 

"I found you in the snow. I hung your things out to dry. It might take awhile. I can give you something of mine, if you…" 

"Oh no, I'm fine," Jondy flustered. 

"This might sound strange considering, but who are you?" Adam asked. "I guess you must know Mary if you were wearing her clothes and riding her horse, but what's your name?" 

"Jondy," she answered quietly. She watched his face, waiting for a flicker of recognition but none came. 

"Jondy," he repeated, with a small smile. "It's interesting. What's it mean?" 

"Do all names have meaning?" she asked defensively. 

"Well, no. I just haven't heard the name Jondy before," Adam answered with a grin. "I meant no offence. I was just curious." 

Watching him was disconcerting. Jondy couldn't remember the last time Zack had smiled. In fact she couldn't remember if he ever had. Well, at least not like he was now. His lips pulled up at corners in a sexy smile. It was sending tingles down her spine. Averting her eyes, she tried to relax and stretched out her legs toward the fire. They did feel a bit stiff. How long had she been out? 

"Storms brewing outside. I hope you weren't planning on heading out in a hurry?" Adam said offhandedly. 

Jondy frowned. She hadn't planned on leaving Leo for more than a couple of hours. It was growing dark outside, but there was no way to tell how late it was. "How long have I been here?" she asked quietly. 

"An hour, maybe a little less. Someone waiting for you?" Adam asked offhandedly. He felt a twinge of jealous stir at the thought of her with someone else. It was crazy. He didn't even know her. Or was it because he did know her? He wanted to ask but decided against it. She hadn't acted like she knew him. He picked up a poker and stirred the fire. After a moment he dusted his hands and turned to her. "If you need to go back to the ranch, I'll take you as soon as the storm clears." 

Clutching the blanket closer to her body, Jondy stared into the flames. She felt apprehensive about delaying any longer, but it would be foolish to go back outside. She'd made it this far letting Shadow do most of the navigating. She wasn't so ready to trust the horse in the middle of a snowstorm. She would have to wait till her clothes dried too. "How long do you think it'll last?" 

"Not sure. Sounds like the winds picking up, and the clouds have dropped. We could be in for a bad one." 

Jondy rolled her eyes. Zack always had a flare for being melodramatic. Evidently that trait had stuck. "So I'm stuck with you," she smirked. "At least we've got food." 

Spotting her satchel near the bed, she walked over and picked it up. Undoing the flap, she tipped its contents onto the bed. Adam got up too and came to inspect. 

"A weeks worth of stuff. Were you planning a camp out?" Adam asked curiously. 

"No, Mary asked me to bring you up some more supplies," Jondy replied, hoping that her voice didn't betray the effect he was having on her. 

He stood barely a fraction behind her. If he inched any closer, she knew she'd probably faint, she could already feel the warmth of his breath against the nape of her neck. It's innocent enough, he's just looking over your shoulder, she reasoned. But when she'd turned to answer him, she found his face inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she licked her lips, not able to tear her eyes away from his piecing blue gaze. 

Adam felt his body warm to her scent. Her eyes seemed to grow darker under his and he fought a fierce urge to kiss her. What the hell is up with you? You don't even know this woman. Are you hankering after a slap across the face? 

Warning bells clanged in her brain. He's not Zack. He doesn't remember. Think about Leo. Keep it together. Jondy tore her eyes away from his and flustered over the food. "I'm hungry, how about you?" Picking up a can of corned beef, she read the label. "This is good, we don't have to heat it and…" 

Adam pulled her into his arms and kissed her. At first she didn't respond. Out of distaste or surprise, his addled mind couldn't care less. She tasted divine. Her lips were soft and moist, and she opened up to him like a flower to the morning sun. He felt like he was sinking, falling, but he didn't care. 

Jondy felt her knees buckle and she fell back on the bed. Adam fell with her and under his sweet caress and passionate kisses, it was all she could do not forget to breathe. His hand found its way into her blanket and his touch sent ripples of heat over her body. She reached up and she ran her fingers into his hair, releasing the feel and the softness of it against her skin. She wrapped her legs around him, desperately wanting him closer and fearing at any moment he would leave. 

"This is…." Adam breathed huskily, "this is crazy." 

Jondy felt him still against her, and tears sprung to her eyes. Adam touched her cheek and turned her face to his. She read the confusion and apprehension in his eyes. 

"You're crying?" Adam rolled to his side and stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. 

Jondy couldn't stand it. It was bad enough that she'd let things get this far, but she wouldn't have his pity. She sat up and pulled the blanket back around her. With her back to him, she quickly wiped her face. You've got to tell him. But how? I'm probably going to be stuck with him for the awhile, if he throws a fit, where am I going to go? I can't. Maybe it's better if I just wait it out, and then leave. He doesn't ever have to know. 

Adam sat up behind her. He touched her shoulder and pulled her back to him gently. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. We can just talk. About anything. Or nothing," he added. "I feel like I know you," he whispered. "We're close. Tell me if I'm wrong." 

Hearing him say those words, almost threatened to bring on tears again. How much further from the truth could he be? Close, as in the sense we slept together once. Okay, you may be right there. But close in the sense that we love and understand each other… She closed her eyes. She couldn't dwell on that thought. Too many times she'd wished that were true. It only ended in tears. They would never be close. Looking back, she could see that now. But this is not Zack, another voice argued. He cares. You can feel it. Don't pretend to deny it. 

"You don't remember, do you?" Jondy whispered, her voice wavering with emotion. 

"Tell me," Adam prompted. "I want to remember us." 

Jondy felt a sharp pain in her chest. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. Still fighting down the urge to spill everything and sob her heart out to him, she stood up and walked a little distance away. 

"You don't remember us, because there never was an us," Jondy said coolly. 

Adam snorted. "I find that hard to believe. Look what just happened." He stood and forced her to look at him. "You saying it's the first time this ever happened?" 

Jondy couldn't answer. She was on the verge of falling apart again. Hormones. Ever since she'd been pregnant with Leo, she hadn't been able to get a handle on her emotions. They were always all over the place. 

Adam stared at her and knew she was lying, it was written all over her face. What had happened between them? Why was she afraid of him? "Sit down," he ordered gently, guiding her to the bed. She was shaking like a leaf and he knew it wasn't just because she was cold. 

He pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "We know each other, right?" 

Jondy nodded slightly and pulled her legs up, huddling under the blanket. 

Adam frowned but said nothing. Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees. "But we were never together?" When she didn't respond, he asked again. "Where we dating?" 

Jondy shook her head. 

"Then tell me why I've dreamt about you," Adam spilled out in frustration. That got her attention. Now what? He hadn't intended to ever admit that without getting something out of her first, but when it seemed he was getting nowhere fast, he'd thought what the heck. 

All of a sudden, Jondy froze. Adam read fear in her eyes and he shot out of his chair. She wasn't looking at him anymore; she was staring through him. Then she collapsed. Tremors racked her body. She'd been so caught up in fighting her feelings for him and trying to deal with their situation that she'd missed all the warning signs. 

They had all been there, but she'd been too absorbed in self-pity and denial to notice. The sweaty palms, the shivers, a light headache, and the irritability, feeling hungry… all the hype and anxiety of seeing Zack again and organizing Leo, she'd forgotten one vital thing, her tryptophan. 

"Tell me what I can do?" Adam said worriedly. "I can go for help." 

Jondy weakly reached for his arm. "Milk?" 

Milk. Damn it, he didn't have any. They didn't have power in the cabin, so anything that didn't keep on its own got used up quickly. He hadn't had any milk for over a week. "Why do you need milk?" he asked. 

"Tryptophan," Jondy managed. The spasms were getting worse. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Her whole body was protesting. 

Tryptophan? Almond, eggs, turkey, tuna fish… they were all rich in the amino acid, tryptophan. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Sorting through the supplies she had brought, he found what he'd seen earlier. It was a generous sized can of tuna fish. He didn't know how it would help, but if it was tryptophan she needed, it had to do something. 

Grabbing a fork from the cupboard under the sink, he threw the lid of the can in the waste bin. Pulling the chair closer to the bed, he sat down. "Here, eat this." 

He knew it couldn't be easy for her, but she allowed him to feed her the tuna. 

She ate quite a bit, before she stopped his hand. The whole time she'd struggled to chew and swallow. A few times, a tremor had wrecked her body just as he'd been about to give her the food, sending it all over the floor instead of in her mouth. 

Jondy couldn't eat anymore, she felt so tired. "Enough," she whispered. 

Adam sat back, holding the half empty tin. It couldn't be enough. The refined dietary pills of tryptophan had to be ten times the amount found in a single serve of tuna. What was her seizure caused by? Typtophan helped the brain produce serotonin. Was she serotonin deficient? It could explain the seizures. Although, it would have to be the first time that he'd ever heard of someone collapsing from it. Usually the case was just a dietary deficiency, and only mild enough to make someone depressive and agitated. 

She had fallen asleep. She looked exhausted. Sweat bathed her skin. He could see the light of the fire play off the beads of perspiration on her forehead. He took a cloth from a trunk at the end of the bed and wiped her face. 

"Don't go. Stay with me," she mumbled in her sleep. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Adam soothed. "You're safe." He wished he believed that, but honestly, he had no idea what was going to happen. He could give her more tuna when she woke up again, but if she got any worse, he wasn't sure if it was going to do much good. She needed a bigger source of tryptophan, and he had no idea how he could get it for her. 

**  
At the ranch**

Syl paced back and forth rocking Leo, but no amount of soothing or singing would settle him. He just cried and cried. 

Krit came into the lounge followed by Buddy. "What's up with the little one?" Buddy asked. "Quite a set of lungs, he's got." 

Syl went to Krit and offered Leo up willingly. "He won't stop crying. I changed and fed him before we went out. He can't be hungry again already." 

"He's not," Krit said with a frown. Putting Leo on down on the sofa, he opened the blanket. Immediately, a black spider scurried out. Krit and Syl both jumped back. 

"Black widow," Krit said with disgust, stomping on it. 

"Oh god." Syl dropped to her knees and loosened Leo's clothes. Secretly, she was hoping to disprove her suspicions but to no avail. With Leo dressed only in his undershirt and diaper, they could all clearly see was making him so upset. "He's been bitten twice." There were two angry red marks, one on his belly and one on his right arm. 

Leo was still crying, but not as profusely as before. While Syl found looser clothing to dress him in, he'd quieted down considerably. He was whimpering now, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. After dressing him, Syl cradled him close. "We have to get to a doctor. They have anti-venom right?" 

Mary looked to Buddy and Buddy shook his head. "There's no way you'll get to town with him in this weather. It's too dangerous." 

"Then I'll go myself and bring it back," she said glaring at them. "He's my nephew, I can't sit here and do nothing." 

"Syl." Krit put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "He's strong remember," he whispered. 

"Jondy left him with me. How could I let this happen?" Tears slipped down her cheeks. Leo was still crying weakly. All of a sudden his body went rigid, and his face started to go red. "What's happening," Syl demanded. 

"Venom's spreading," Krit said bleakly. He took Leo from Syl, and after checking it thoroughly, he put the baby back in the cot. Resting his hand on Leo's forehead, he could tell that he had a temperature. "Get some water and cloths. We need to keep him cool. Do you guys have any iodine?" 

Mary nodded and disappeared to get the things he'd asked for. Syl just paced the floor behind him in agitation. She was never good in a situation like this. She was a woman of action and when she had nothing to do, she wore a hole in the floor. And cracked her fingers. It drove him insane. 

"I have to get Jondy," she said suddenly. 

"What?" Krit said turning to her. 

Buddy walked toward her and shook his head. "You can't, you'll get lost in the storm. And the truck'll only get you as far as the gate, if you're lucky." 

"I'll walk!" Syl argued defiantly. Krit knew that tone. It was the 'try-and-stop-me' tone. He hoped that Buddy wasn't crazy enough to challenge it. A norm couldn't recover from Syl's punishments, like a transgenic could. 

Buddy looked like he was going to protest, but then changed his mind. "I'll find you a compass and a map. You'll be lucky if you can see one foot in front of your face out there, but it'll be better than going blind." 

**  
A few minutes later**

Krit walked Syl outside. She seemed to be dressed warmly enough, considering it was all they'd brought with them. He still didn't want her to go. "We're not kids anymore, Syl. It's been years since we've tried something like this." 

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Leo, and neither with Jondy. She trusted me," Syl said, her voice breaking. This never should have happened. They never should have come here. Things had gone from bad to worse since they arrived. "Keep trying her radio." 

Krit kissed her, and hugged her tightly. He had this insane notion that if he let her go, he might not get her back. Loosening his hold, he let her step back. "He's strong, Syl. He's one of us, he'll fight it off." 

"Hold that thought," she said staring up at him. "It's only 8 miles. How tough can it be?" she said lightly, hoping to erase the worry lines that had appeared on her lover's forehead. "We're the best, we were born for this remember?" she said encouragingly, gently molding his cheek with a gloved hand. Glancing at the map, she checked her bearings and then broke off in a dead run. 

Krit saw her only for a second before the blizzard swept her from view. "Hurry, babe," he said aloud. Turning around, he headed back inside. 

He understood why she had to try. Jondy had trusted them both to look after Leo. And transgenic or not, Leo was sick. Jondy had to know.


	9. Chapter 8 Iron Will

**His Son**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**A/N:** unforgivably long hiatus, but I'm hoping you'll be gracious and come back to this anyway. Craving Dark Angel feedback. Thank you Sorrow for reading this, I'm sorry there wasn't more for you to get into – but hey, any excuse for seeing more Zack huh? ;)

* * *

**  
Chapter 8 –  
Somewhere near the hills on the Walker property**

Syl pulled the collar of her jacket up higher and re-adjusted her scarf. It did little to chase away the chill that had already long set in. Her teeth chattered, and she'd lost the feeling in her lips and nose. She shivered involuntarily, and rubbed her hands together. Her gloves were wet and she could feel the cold beginning to bite into her fingertips. Up until now she had almost forgotten what it had felt like to be this cold. Almost. Sometimes the stiffness and the haunting memories of that winter in Wyoming would plague he dreams, but this was different. There was a different sense of urgency and desperation, not for herself, but for a small precious life that depended on her. The wind whipped up a cloud of snow around her, and she stopped, ducking her head, and shielding her face with her arm. The gust of wind passed and she started moving again. Her hair had crusted over with thin sheets of ice, and she could feel her muscles beginning to ache. Maybe she should have taken a horse. What and be more lost than you are now? "I'm not lost," she grumbled defensively. So why haven't you see something already? Anything?

A numbing sensation was working its way up from her toes, and Syl cursed in disgust. Move your ass soldier. You're made of tougher stuff than this. She refused to believe that she was going soft in her older years. If she didn't make it to the cabin soon she promised herself she was going to hike barefoot on bread and water to the top of Diamond Peak and halve the record time. Not that she'd record it. Or maybe she could under an alias. Her aggressors couldn't suck the fun out of everything in her life. Ignoring her body's protests she continued on. It was starting to get dark, soon the sun would set and she'd have the driving snow and darkness to contend with. Not that she'd have too much trouble with the latter. Her night-vision, bless the ingenious that threw that in her cocktail, would solve that problem. Musing to herself, Syl just about ploughed into something blocking her path. Her boot hit a solid, yet yielding object. Leaning down, she reached out to inspect the rather large ambiguous shape. It was a half buried grizzly bear. She let loose a whoop of glee. Hadn't Buddy said Adam was tracking a bear? It was covered with fresh snow and from the bloodstains still visible, it had only recently been killed. The cabin couldn't be far away. She jogged around it and started up the small incline with renewed vigor. Before she'd gone more than a few meters, a crackling sound caught her enhanced hearing and she froze. It sounded like static. She followed the noise through the trees and dropped to her knees. It was Jondy's radio. The batteries were working but as she searched for a signal, all she got was static. The storm had cut them off. Was Jondy okay? She wouldn't have left the radio by choice. Had something happened to her? The dead bear. The radio was barely twelve feet away. Another chill snaked down her spine. And icy fingers clutched around her heart. Was Jondy hurt? Had someone taken her?

She looked up and through the falling snow she saw a faint light in the distance. The wind picked up again, and this time it blew down the mountain toward her bringing with it the welcoming smell of burning wood. She'd found the cabin. Cupping her palms together over her face, she breathed what little inner warmth she had over her skin and willed her limbs to press onward. Only a little further.

Adam heard the crunch of snow outside. Someone or something was approaching. He listened closely, soft, determined, and measured steps. Not an animal. A person. Light footed, mostly likely a female, but he wasn't about to make a wager on that assumption. The only woman who knew these parts well enough to attempt a trek on foot was Mary, and there was no way Buddy would have let her go in this weather. With a concerned glance at the listless, slumbering figure on the bed, he quietly slipped out of the back window, and crept around the cabin to the stable. If the intruder thought they'd find easy loot, or a place to crash, they had another thing coming.

Syl had her fingers on the handle, poised to turn when a firm hand came down on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," a terse voice growled.

One minute he was on his feet, ready to block an attack from their intruder – or thought he was – and the next he had his face squished against the cabin wall.

It took Syl a moment to realize just to whom the hand belonged. The second she saw his features outlined by the warm glow emitted from the window, she dropped the death grip she'd had on his arm and neck, instantly setting him free.

"Zack?" she said, slightly breathless. "I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

Adam turned slowly, gingerly touching where her hand had been. His neck still prickled from her strangle hold, boy did she have a strong grip for a woman. The skin where her gloves had been felt as though a thousand needles had just assaulted his nerves. It had to be the cold. So many things hit him at once when he met her gaze. Flashing blue eyes, straw-colored, golden hair covered with dots of white, glistening with ice, a dusty pink noise, and pouting, full, pale gray lips. She had been outside for a long time. As she stared back at him, he could see the chatter and quiver of her lower jaw that she tried to fight. He studied her for a second, trying to place why she seemed familiar. It was something about the way she had reacted. Had they meet like this before? The idea seemed highly amusing, and he smiled to himself. She had a self-assured air about her, and he was certain that she was the sort of woman who could handle many man or situation that came her way. Did she always get what she wanted? An amused twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"We've met like this before haven't we?" Adam said reflectively.

Syl tilted her head to one side regarding him quietly. So he did remember her. The first time she'd seen Zack after the escape was glaring at him after throwing him down against a pool table. She'd yelled at him for stalking her and asked him if he needed to be taught why it wasn't a good idea. He'd laughed at her. Rule one in Syl's book - never laugh at or about her. He'd earned a neat right hook to the jaw, that had shut him up quick smart. He'd told her in low tones that he didn't want trouble and if they could go some place to talk. To hear that he was her big brother from good ol' Manticore had knocked her for a six. She didn't know whether to throttle him so more for waiting a whole day to tell her or hug him. She had done neither. She had stalked off to leave him to think about how much of a bastard he was for poking his noise into every aspect of her life, without her consent, and then acting as though it was perfectly acceptable. Like he was entitled to.

"Yeah, we met a long time ago," she decided not to answer him with specifics. Just in case he hadn't had total recall, and Jondy hadn't told him yet, she wasn't about to help him and take the brunt of his reaction. "I came for Jondy, we were worried about her. Seems she forgot about this." She showed him the radio, and watched as he shook his head.

"Wouldn't be much use now, the tower's probably right in the thick of it." He opened the door, and ushered her inside. Shaking out his shirt and dusting his hair, he inclined his head to Jondy. "How do you two know each other?"

Syl went straight to Jondy's side. Pulling off her gloves she put a cool hand to her sister's forehead. She was running a slight fever, and she mumbling in her sleep. Syl looked up to see Zack still standing by the door. He'd asked her something, about Jondy. How did you know…along those lines. "Oh, we grew up together." She turned her head to soothe Jondy who was tossing on the bed. She bit her lip, she felt like she was lying to him and even though he wasn't really the same Zack, she could feel his probing gaze on her back and it was making her uneasy. "You could say were like sisters," she offered. That wasn't a lie, and she felt slightly less intimidated. Putting a hand on Jondy's shoulder, she shook her gently. "Jondy, it's me. You have to wake up. I have to take you back, it's important."

"She can't go anywhere now," Adam protested. "She seizing and it's crazy to go out there now." He held back from telling her she was crazy to even come up here. He hadn't seen any sign of a horse or a ski-do had she walked all the way? She had to be mad.

Syl stood and planted her hands on her hips. "I don't expect you to understand this but it's a family emergency, and I didn't come all this way for some cowboy to tell me how to take care of my sister." Wow, she'd really said that. She resisted a grin. She'd always wanted to tell Zack where to stick it, and it definitely felt as good as she imagined. Cowboy. Hah, if only he knew.

Adam took a step back, shocked at her outburst, and slightly threatened by the hard edge in her voice. "There's no way you're going back out there in your condition. Either of you for that matter," he said carefully. You're wet, probably half frozen and…"

"Who's going to stop me?" Syl said moving closer to him.

"I will," Adam said standing his ground. As she advanced again, he wasn't quiet sure his valiance was appreciated or wanted in this instance. Couldn't she understand he was looking out for her well-being? Both of them.

"Since you don't really remember me, I'll let you in on a little secret, you're playing with fire thinking you can stand in my way."

"Is that a fact?" Adam asked, incapable of backing down from her challenge at this point. How could a beautiful, petite woman like her be dangerous? A nerve below her eye twitched and he saw her fingers tighten on her hip. A little voice in the back of his mind piped up and squealed, oh you are so going to get your ass kicked.

Syl charged at him and had him flat on his back in one swift move. Straddling his chest, she glared down at him. "Don't mess with the best."

"Syl?" Adam queried with uncertainty. He didn't know why he said that, but it was instinctive. Was her name Syl? He didn't get a chance to ask, and while tried to make the stars stop blinking before his eyes, she had disappeared from his line of sight. He touched the tender spot where his head had come into blunt force contact with the floor. Yep, got my ass handed to me by a girl. Why did he keep getting the inkling that she wasn't just the average girl next door?

Hearing the bed creak behind her, Syl turned to see Jondy sitting up. Jumping up, she left Adam and hugged Jondy. "Of all the things to forget," she chided softly. "Don't worry, soon as we get you back you'll be good as new. I was kinda traveling light, so sorry I didn't bring any with me."

"Leo," Jondy whispered desperately. "Is he okay, why…"

"Krit's watching him, but he needs you Jondy. He got bitten by a…" Syl had never seen Jondy move so fast. With trembling fingers she was yanking on her boots and zipping up her jacket before Syl had even got up off the bed.

Adam watched in stunned silence, his mouth slightly open in ready protest but he changed his mind when he read the blind determination in Jondy's eyes. He knew when he'd been out voted. It was better that he help and lead them than continue to protest and let them go alone. At least he could watch them both and led them back as quickly and safely as possible. It was growing darker by the minute. By some miracle Syl had made it to the cabin on foot, but it would take more than luck to find her way back after nightfall in this weather. He glanced at the woman beside him. Jondy looked dead on her feet. She swayed slightly, and he caught her as she stumbled down the cabin steps. Syl brushed past them both and hurried to the stables. By the time they made the short walk to the stable gate, she had the horses ready to go.

Syl held Tiny's reins while Adam lifted Jondy into the saddle. He didn't trust her to handle a horse on her own, and right now he'd use any excuse to have her close. "Can you ride?" he asked Syl.

"Probably better than you," Syl retorted, tossing him the reins.

Adam grinned as she turned and sashayed to the waiting mare. How could she keep up all that simmering feistiness? Didn't it exhaust her? Catching the sharp glint in her eyes as she trotted past them, he thought not.

As he predicted, it was blistering outside. The snow had almost completely covered any discernable tracks and the blizzard made it almost impossible to see. He must have done an acceptable job of getting them back though because he didn't get a peep out of Syl. They'd barely reached the bridge that led to the homestead, and Jondy was off running. She didn't even wait for the horse to stop.

Adam's heart launched into his throat, she could have broken her neck. What if her foot had gotten tangled in the stirrups? What if she had slipped on the ice on the bridge? He shuddered to think what that would have done to him. He paused, his pulse thumping wildly in his neck, why did he care so much? He barely knew her.

Jondy nearly collapsed as she raced up the stairs and through the front door. She found them in the sitting room by the fireplace. Krit was cradling Leo, trying to comfort him, and he looked immeasurably relieved when he saw her.

"We've put iodine on the point of entry and I've given him sips of water. Everything else just comes back up." Krit gave Leo to his mother.

Gratefully, Jondy took him in her arms and bent to kiss his cheeks. She slid into the sofa, tears streaming down her face. All the way back her heart had been beating erratically. She had almost gone insane with how slow they seemed to be going, but didn't push because she knew Zack was doing his best to get them back.

Adam led the horses to the barn and told Syl to go inside. She'd called him Zack before and he hadn't asked her why. He said the name again, testing it on his tongue. Hearing it aloud again felt strangely familiar. Zack. Why did Zack sound better to his ears than Adam? More questions started forming in his mind. Who were these girls and why had they shown up all of a sudden. Women from his past, he knew that instinctively. He had recognized things about them. Things they hadn't spoke about but had sprung to mind. Did Buddy and Mary know them? If so, why had they never mentioned them before? And Syl had been whispering to Jondy back at the cabin. He had thought he heard two names, Krit and Leo. One of them had sparked Jondy into action. It was concern that had made her push back her pain, and force her body to work. Was it a boyfriend, a husband? Syl said family. A brother? That thought he was more comfortable with, but what if it wasn't. He shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged toward the house.

Jondy had swallowed the pills Syl had pushed into her hands and immediately she began to feel better. Her hands steadied and she could feel her strength slowly returning. She bent her head and kiss Leo's closed eyelids. Her touch had comforted him, and was finally resting.

Her fiery hair formed a veil over the sleeping bundle in her arms, and shielded her face from view. Her skin was still pale, but at least she seemed more relaxed. Adam studied her profile, his eyes traveling to her slender neck. Her hair had fallen over her shoulders and a dark patch was visible through the part in her hair. Adam blinked, and stared at the mark on her neck. It wasn't a regular mark. Not a birthmark or a tattoo. It was a barcode.

The floor felt uneven beneath his feet and Adam saw the room begin to sway. Flashes of faces, memories plagued his vision and he started to remember why she had felt so familiar. Syl had called him Zack. She knew damn it. They both knew and hadn't said a thing. Someone had fed him a lie. He was living a lie. All the words and images of the last time he saw Jondy came flooding back in super Technicolor including his emotions. Jealousy and a sense of betrayal overrode every logical thought. It was as though he was right back there - right back to the moment he had learned the she was pregnant.

"You!" Zack cried advancing on Jondy. "You deliberately disobeyed a direct order." Not wanting to see her tears or hear her arguments, he moved onto his next target. He glared at Syl and Krit, who were standing together by the fireplace, close but not touching. He pointed at them both, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. "And you two. I'm not blind anymore. You've been sneaking behind my back. You're jeopardizing everyone by being together."

"No," Krit said coolly, straightening to his full height. He was a few inches taller than Zack and he used it to his advantage now. "You can't tell us we're not allowed to be together. You can't control who we fall in love with. If you write us off so be it, but we want to be happy Zack. And we're happy together."

Feeling outmaneuvered and manipulated, Zack bursts out, "Why did you come here?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house.

Completely rocked, Mary sank into a nearby chair. Buddy squeezed her shoulder in a gesture of support. Adam was so angry that he hadn't even noticed or acknowledged their presence. Or maybe he had Buddy thought, and he felt betrayed by them. They were aware of his past after all, and had kept it from him, even if it had been with the best of intentions.

Syl made an attempt to go after Zack, and Krit stopped her. "Let him go, babe. He'll be back."

Jondy hadn't said a word. Seeing the look in his eyes, the hurt in his voice, all her fears came rushing back. He hadn't changed. Not one bit. He was still as cold and bitter has he had been before. She clutched Leo to her breast and whispered words of reassurance to him. "I'm here little one. Mommy's loves you so much, Leo. I know you can beat this. Fight it for me, please BOM."


	10. Chapter 9 It's All About Faith

**His Son**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**A/N:**Alexandra Bruderlin, you're my motivation to write Syl/Krit. J Thank you for sticking with me. And boo, feel free to nag me all you like, you'll definitely get something even if it is slow in coming. VietAngel, thanks for taking an interest in this – really glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 –  
Early morning, November 23rd 2020  
Lounge, Walker Ranch**

Jondy had stretched out on the sofa, Leo snug in the nook of her arm. She had tried breastfeeding him a little, hoping her natural immunity to a large number of toxins and poisons might help him combat the spider's venom, but he was so weak and restless that he didn't drink much. The storm ragged outside and she had pulled a blanket over them both. Everyone had long since gone to bed. Zack still hadn't returned and despite Syl's protests, Krit insisted that they let him figure things out for himself. He just needed a time out, Krit had suggested.

"He's had six months, time out," Syl had exclaimed in frustration. "That's enough don't you think?"

Krit had given her a long-suffering smile. "Yeah, only he doesn't know it, babe. To him, it was all yesterday. He needs to think things through, and trust me, I love you to bits but you're not great at giving people room to breathe."

Syl had huffed and pouted, but she hadn't argued further. They'd kissed Leo goodnight, and Krit had squeezed Jondy's arm reassuringly.

"He'll be okay, Dee. He's strong, just like his parents."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Deep down she knew that Leo would be okay. He had been born premature, and grown to be a healthy baby without special care. Not only had she not been able to find a neonatal unit that could take him, her concern about his genetics kept her from wanting to even leave him in a hospital unit. She had heard about the transgenic crack down in Seattle, they were screening everyone who was admitted – full blood work up. It was a good thing she'd made friends with Doctor Krista Janice. The lady doctor Carmen had taken her to she when she had gotten pregnant.

Krista had helped Jondy after the birth, she had given Leo check ups and monitored his progress personally. They wouldn't have made without her. She owed a lot to her friends, both Carmen and Krista. Leo was her whole world and without him there wasn't a whole lot to look forward to back in Vegas or anywhere for that matter.

Her body felt utterly drained of energy but she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep. She wanted to watch over him. It comforted her to hear his steady breaths and the movement of his eyes beneath his eyelids. Jondy stroked Leo's cheek and chewed on her bottom lip. Zack or no Zack, she would never ever resent having her son.

An hour later Jondy fell into an exhausted sleep. She had rarely slept at all since Leo had been born. Probably even less after she had learned about Zack. It was as though she could never give up one second without her eyes on Leo. She had put her faith in Syl, and even though it wasn't her sister's fault, she almost felt as though Leo would never have been hurt if she'd not left him. Her arm tightened instinctively around him as she slept. And in his sleep, Leo wriggled a little closer to his mother's chest.

Zack entered the house without a sound. The storm outside had broken and there was nothing more than gentle snowflakes falling now. He stood at the archway taking in the scene from the entry to the living room.

Jondy's head rested on her right arm while her left hand lay next to the sleeping child. The baby's little fist was wrapped around her index finger. The sight tore at his heart. This was the child he'd ordered her to cut out of her life. This baby. A helpless and innocent child, that clung to her even in its unconsciousness. A soft whimper escaped his lips and it roused Jondy immediately.

Zack didn't move. He didn't say a word. How many nights had it been like this for her, barely asleep, always on the edge of wakefulness, carrying the weight of this enormous responsibility alone? The concern and strain he saw etched in her face chased away all the anger he had pent up inside. She loved this child. When she had learned that he was in danger, everything had focused on him. She forgot about everything else, her well being, the storm, nothing else had mattered but getting to him. A surge of jealousy heated his blood again. How could she love this child so much? Did she love his father too? Where was he? Look at her. She was almost a shadow of her former self. He'd known this would happen. How did she think she could manage raising this child on her own? He was about to make his presence known and demand answers, when a hand held him firmly to the spot.

It wasn't Krit, the hand was strong by didn't have the strength of a male X5. And it wasn't Syl, the thick, well-worked fingers dug firmly into his shoulder. He could have shaken off the hold, but he didn't. Instead he waited for its owner to say his piece and move on.

"She wouldn't have come all this way if she didn't have something very important to tell you," Buddy said in his wise, non-intrusive manner.

His council was never rejected simply because Zack felt he wasn't forcing it on him. And didn't hurt, that he was usually right.

"So give her a chance before you go in guns-a-blazin." With that he dropped his hand and left.

Jondy heard what Buddy had said and didn't dare met Zack's eyes. She pretended that she still hadn't noticed him. Although, she'd known of his presence the moment she'd woken up.

Watching her with Leo, Zack remembered why he felt so hurt. He hadn't meant to care so much for her. And he certainly hadn't ever planned for them to sleep together. She'd become more than a friend, a responsibility, someone to look out for. She had become an extension of himself. He understood the dream now. It was his link to her. He had always known when one of his unit were in trouble, he hadn't understood it at first he thought maybe it was because he'd grown up being the leader, the first and the eldest. He had made it his duty to know where and what they were up to. He made it his responsibility to keep them safe, but with Jondy it was a little different. He could feel her. Inside. Like now as he watched her worry and hurt over her child, it pained him. It hurt in his chest. And that night he had woken up after seeing her in his dreams. It had been the same. She had been pregnant then. Something had gone wrong, had she gone into labor? She had been in a lot of pain. Being close to her now, he was reliving the dream in his mind's eye.

He had felt her desperation, her anguish. It was like he had been right there with her. Yet he couldn't help. He wasn't there her. He had been an outsider looking in. Much like he felt now.

"Zack?" Jondy called to him. She was growing impatient with him just standing there, her imagination was cooking up all sorts of horrible and wild thoughts about what he was feeling, and the longer he was silent the worse they were getting.

He left his post and walked towards her slowly. "It's easing up outside. We could take him to town…see the doctor," he offered.

Jondy could see him trying not to stare at Leo. Was he making the connection? Did he see the likeness, she wondered. When he looked away and walked to the fireplace, she thought not.

Zack kicked at the smoldering wood. The fire was almost completely burnt out, and he busied himself with refueling it. He could feel her eyes on him. He wanted to talk to her, but had no idea of how to start. He had so many questions for her. How did he end up here, and what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was waking up in that hospital in Seattle. Everything else was just a disjointed blur. Buddy had told him he was Adam Thompson, but he knew he wasn't and it certainly wasn't one of the aliases he'd used. Something was up. And he wanted to figure it out.

"Zack? There's probably a lot on your mind, and I know you're upset with me, maybe with Krit and Syl too, but we're family. Family stick together, for better or worse."

He stiffened. She was right, but he didn't feel like hearing it. They had always looked out for each other. They had each other's backs and he knew that, but she might be ignoring a certain fact and he wasn't. She had her own little family to worry about, and he wasn't part of it.

Syl bounded down the stairs, dressed in her own clothes and ready to roll. She'd woken up at the crack of dawn and was elated to discover that the storm ended. They could leave, and she couldn't describe how relieved she was to know it. Not that Buddy and Mary weren't great people. It was just stuff they had to sort through was better discussed without an audience. Their history was need-to-know, and these people lovely as they were, didn't need to know.

"So are we ready to roll?" Syl said strolling into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zack by the fireplace. She slowed, and watched as he gave her an assessing once over while he dusted his hands. Shaking off his mood, Syl brightly greeted Leo and focused on Jondy.

"As soon as I thank Buddy and Mary for their hospitality and for everything else, we'll make a move," Jondy answered. "Even though Leo is looking better, I'd like to get a doctor to administer some anti-venom."

Syl nodded in agreement, watching Zack in her peripheral vision. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he was frowning. He still hadn't said anything, and she was getting antsy. "You could come with us?" she said hopefully to him. Zack shot a glance at Jondy and the baby nestled in her arms. It was so fleeting that a person without their special abilities would have missed it, but she hadn't and she also hadn't missed the look of longing that had accompanied it. This was still a raw nerve for him, she guessed. Krit was right, it was a lot to take in, and maybe too much too soon. So the soldier with a heart of stone, wasn't quite stone after all. Maybe it had been ice and now it was beginning to thaw.

"I'll go get the truck ready. Sleepyhead'll be up soon, and then we can make a move." Syl tossed her hair over her shoulder, her lips breaking into a grin. "I know I'm the biggest pain in the ass and you probably wish you never remembered me, but I'm so glad to have you back big brother." She crossed to where he stood and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Knowing he was uncomfortable with any form of affection, she made it quick and retreated before she caught his expression.

Zack didn't know what to say. Syl had always managed to take him by surprise, but she had never responded to him in any other way than as her CO. She never questioned orders with why, whined or complained, and perhaps that was the reason why he had turned a blind eye to her attachment to Krit. He had known that they shared a close bond but he would never have guessed that they had fallen in love. He scoffed at that thought now. What did you think love was? It's trust, companionship, it's that feeling that burns inside you to be close to someone, care for them, protect them, and if it came down to it, to give your life for them. That's the kind of love that Syl and Krit had. It was what he felt when he looked at Jondy.

Zack shook his head. How stupid he had been. He had pushed her away, hurt her to protect her or so he had believed. The only one he hadn't thought to protect her from was himself. He thought of what it would have done to her, if she had gone through with his wishes. Watching Leo, those memories cut through him like a knife. How could he have asked her to do that, to terminate such an innocent, helpless child? His fingers itched to hold him but he knew he had no right. The child was as much a part of Jondy as he was of someone else. Whoever the schmuck may be. Although as he despised the idea that Leo belonged to someone else, he longed for the opportunity to show Jondy that, that didn't matter to him anymore.

It had taken loosing his memory to see the light. He was attracted to her even in his amnesia. He'd confessed that he wanted to remember them, and she'd told him that they were never a couple. At the time he had found that impossible to believe. They had chemistry, and it was obvious that she was as attracted to him as he was to her, but now he understood. Wanting wasn't enough. Love was a lot deeper than lust. Lust was fleeting, and that's why she had stopped them. And she had been right too. He would have blamed her again, like he was blaming her again now for what happened it the past. Why couldn't she have told him about Leo sooner? 'Why so you could cut her off sooner, build a defense against her?' It would have had the same outcome then, as it was now. He would be disappointed, jealous, and angry that she had been with someone else. Was there still someone else?

Jondy studied his features through her eyelashes. She kept her bowed, not wanting to let him see that she was watching him. He was lost in thought. She could see his jaw working, something he did when he was arguing inwardly. What was he arguing over? He's working at putting up a building between you again, that's what, a voice answered. She closed her eyes, refusing to watch him any longer. Why was she torturing herself?

Krit strolled by the archway, then did an about face and came back. He held the basket up for Jondy's inspection, a half eaten sandwich in hand. "Mary packed us sandwiches. She's been up since 5, bless her. Guess she knew we'd want to get moving as soon as the storm let up. Need me to give you a hand Dee?"

Jondy nodded. "I need my coat from the truck. I'll just change Leo and then we'll be good to go."

"Got it," Krit said with a smile. "Don't need to tell me to clear the danger zone twice."

"Wuss," Jondy called after him. She smiled to herself, and reached into Leo's baby bag for a clean diaper. She could feel Zack's gaze on her and she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. It was surprisingly difficult considering she'd done this action so many times she could practically do it in her sleep. Come to think of it, there had been a few times in the first couple of weeks after Leo was born that she probably had.

After redressing Leo and bundling him gently in a warm blanket, Jondy turned to Zack. He had replaced the poker back on the rack and he gone to stand by the window. She could see that he was looking at the truck. From where she sat, she could see Krit getting her coat, and then playfully smack Syl on the behind. That earned him a swift elbow reflex which he dodged laughing. While he was enjoying his victory, Syl had discreetly compacted a ball of snow in her right hand. And just as Krit turned to head back to the house, she threw it with full force at the side of his head. Jondy winced, almost feeling it herself. It would have been hard and cold, rather like a large ice cube. Krit turned, his lips pulled into a thin line. He ran at her and tackled her to the ground. He poked her in the ribs, and pinned her to the spot, tickling her till she cried for mercy. Satisfied that he'd served her just punishment, he helped her to her feet. She had laughed so hard that were tearstains down the side of her face. Krit was shaking her coat and Jondy groaned.

They came inside still chuckling, Syl leaning into Krit heavily. "Here ya go, Dee. I hope it's not wet," he said offering her the coat.

Jondy stood and pulled it on, shaking off powder snow. Lifting the still drowsy Leo from the sofa, she grinned at them both. "Nothing I can't live with."

Zack watched them from where he stood. He felt like an outsider again. They were so happy together, and again he wondered whether all of them were secretly like this behind his back. He had never wanted to be the bad guy. He knew their alias for him, 'Stone Cold Zack'. Good in a tight spot but don't ask him for advice on relationships. What relationships? He was the world's biggest loner. If there was one thing about the lie that he wished he could keep, it was that. Adam had friends, but more than that they treated him like family. Buddy and Mary had treated him like a son. They were had become the parents he had never had but had always dreamed about. Zack grit his teeth. Sure he had family too, he just didn't let them treat him or each other like a real family. Family shared things, supported each other, spent time together, laughed together and cried together. 'What have you ever done with them that lasted longer than a few hours,' he questioned himself. He didn't like the answer.

Lost in thought again, Zack missed the questioning look that Syl gave Jondy. Shaking her head in reply, Jondy told Syl wordlessly that she still hadn't told him.

'Tell him,' Syl mouthed impatiently. "We'll be in the truck." And pulling Krit after her, they left Jondy alone with Zack.

Turning slowly, Jondy hugged Leo tighter to her body. She knew it would be hard, but finding the right words seemed impossible. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I have to tell you. And just so you know, it doesn't change things – I don't expect anything from you and don't feel obligated just because… well, you'll probably feel it's your right, but…"

"What are you trying to say," Zack asked carefully, barely able to keep his curiosity from bursting out at her to get to the point. It was something important he could gather that much, but obligation, his right? His eyes zeroed in on the bundle she had in her arms. Her hands trembled slightly, and her eyes followed his. He watched her take in a sharp breath. It couldn't be, could it? No way. They were together once. His heart started doing an elaborate dance in his chest. "He's…"

"He's yours, Zack. Leo is your son," Jondy finished for him with an unsteady voice.

"My…" Zack couldn't say it. His son. The weight of her words brought every self-righteous and jealous thought he'd ever directed at her to the forefront of his mind. He had accused her of sleeping with another guy. Accused her of getting pregnant to some norm, and rubbing it in his face. He had been downright rotten to her. He had told her get rid of it for heaven sakes. His own son! He felt the blood drain from his face and his arms went slack at his sides.

Jondy watched him pale and her heart sank. She bit back the tears that started to well in her eyes and swallowed thickly. She wouldn't cry. There had been enough tears to last her a lifetime. She didn't regret what happened between them. God no. She had Zack for one perfect night, and as a result she had the most precious baby that some women could only dream of having. No, she wouldn't cry. Leo had all the father figures he needed. He had Uncle Krit, and next month Uncle Zane had promised he would be by for a visit. They'd do just fine. Without another word, she turned and left him standing there in the living room.

Her heart aching in her chest, Jondy walked out of the house. Mary and Buddy were standing on the porch, and she tried to smile for them. Taking in a calming breath, she hugged Mary. "Thanks for everything," she managed.

Mary smiled hopefully and patted Jondy's arm. "It'll work out, I just know it."

Jondy wished she had that faith, but the look on his face had told her all she needed to know. Zack had never wanted her, and he certainly didn't want to be a father. She had done what she'd promised to do. He had a right to know the truth about who he was, and that he had a son. That's all she owed him. Now that it was over, she swore she'd bury her feelings once and for all. Never again would anyone make her feel like Zack had. And never again would she entrust her heart to another's hands. Only one man had claim to it now, and he was the one sleeping against it.

Walking down the porch steps to the truck, she resisted the urge to look back. Was he still there? Was he watching them now? A tear trickled down her cheek, and she bit her lip in frustration. She wasn't supposed to cry. Leo shifted in her arms as though sensing her distress. He often did that. A little hand escaped the blanket and rested in the hollow of her neck. The movement brought on more tears. "BOM, I know," she choked out, "I love you too." Dropping kisses on his forehead and baby cheeks, she felt blindly for the door handle.

Krit watched his sister in the rearview mirror as she settled Leo in his baby seat. He had honestly thought, despite his brother's track record that everything would have worked out. After all, Zack was all about responsibility and family. They were his number one priorities in life. Even so, he decided sadly, that wasn't enough. Jondy and Leo deserved more than a reluctant father and partner. They needed love, support and full time commitment. The man he saw standing in the bay window, wasn't offering any of those things.


	11. Epilogue

**His Son**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**A/N: **_punkcatwitissues, don't take this the wrong way but I was so glad to read that this made you sad. Hopefully the following will make up for the frustration elicited by the previous chapters. ;) Thanks for the kudos Lexie. _

* * *

**  
**

**Epilogue -  
****Mid morning, ****December 7th 2020  
****Wallace** **High School** **Idaho**

Zack rang the bell and waited at the desk. There was a man standing over the copier with his back to him. He was relatively tall, with a strong build. From the look and confident air about him, Zack guessed that this guy didn't take orders often. His posture said School Principal or Vice-Principal. He could be either or he was just a self-assured schmoozo. He was about to call out to the guy, when the receptionist appeared.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

From her body language and appraising gaze, Zack could tell she was sizing him up. Usually, he ignored those inviting looks. Today, he wasn't annoyed by it. He could do with the confidence boost. No doubt the woman he was about to see would give his self-esteem a good workout.

"Yeah, I need to speak with Syl Jenkins. It's important."

With a tilt of her head, the secretary gave him an apologetic smile. "She has a class at the moment, but you're welcome to wait here. Lunch is only…"

No doubt she would be more than willing to entertain him till them, Zack thought. Her offer was clearly evident in the sultry curve of her lips. "I'm her brother," he interjected. He hadn't travelled four and a half hours to get stalled by a secretary with an agenda.

The words had no sooner left his lips than a loud slam caught their attention. Zack and the secretary both looked over to see that the man using the copier had jammed his fingers inside the paper tray. Silently, he pulled it open again, rescued his bruised fingers and retreated to his office - without his paperwork. The second the door was closed, he let fly with a string of curses.

"Fk'n shit, rotten piece of…!"

Zack had to struggle to hold back his laughter. "Obviously he thinks his office is sound proof," he quipped with a smirk.

The secretary giggled. Opening a drawer, she took out a Visitors Pass and put it on the counter for him. Sliding over the Visitor's Log, she opened it and placed a pen in the binding.

"Sign here and just drop by when you're done."

Scribbling in an entry, Zack swiped up the pass and gave her a dazzling smile. "Thanks."

As he walked away, he could almost see her swooning behind her desk. Maybe things everything wouldn't turn out so bad today. He had one woman going for him.

He found her on the football field. Standing at the base of the grandstand, he saw her by the bleachers across the field. He was feeling confident until she spotted him, and all his positive energy drained away with the look on her face.

Syl's momentary shock turned into a half smile, and she watched Zack straighten. So he hadn't turned his back on them after all. But what was he doing here? He should be in Las Vegas with Jondy. Or didn't he know that she hadn't moved. Maybe he couldn't remember the address. Had the guy never heard of a phone?

'Well it doesn't look like she's going to maul you.' Then again, this was Syl he was referring to. He had to be ready for anything. As he walked across the field and passed through her class, it didn't take long for all of them to have their attention fixed on him instead of their activities. And Zack did his best to ignore the blatant ogling of the teenage girls, and the assessing stares of the adolescent males. He was trying to read just what was simmering beneath the cool gaze of their teacher. A lot could be hidden behind those blue eyes and that perfect gloss smile of hers.

It was no wonder she had her students hanging on her every word. The boys probably wanted to devour her and the girls wanted to be her. He would have like to see a man try to woo Syl. It would have been real entertainment to watch their approach and endure the consequences of unwanted attention. Then perhaps it had already happened. It would explain why Mr. Vice Principal was so jumpy when he'd mentioned that he was Syl's brother.

She watched him shove his hands into his pockets and walk over from the grandstand. Syl did her best not to roll her eyes as Megan, the head cheerleader, tried to intercept him. She smiled flirtatiously at him and straightened, pushing her chest out, her generous bosom straining against her child-sized Sports Ed top. Zack completely oblivious, breezed right by Megan without even the slightest glance in her direction. Syl smirked to herself. Megan huffed, turned on her heel and went back to cajoling Jake, the school quarterback. Good to know her confidence hadn't suffered in the slightest from her brother's lack of interest.

Zack reached her side and took her elbow. "I need to talk," he said under his breath.

Syl found his frank nature a welcome change to the beating-around-the-bush of her co-workers. You'd think she was the serial snob of the School Faculty, with the way most of them walked on eggshells around her. However, unlike most men and women, Zack wasn't afraid of her. What did irk her was that he turned up in the middle of her class and expected her to drop everything. She was about to tell him it could wait but what he said next peaked her interest.

"It's about Jondy and it's important."

Syl closed her mouth and relented. She would have had great satisfaction in making him wait, but since it was about Jondy, her gloating session would have to hold for another time. If there ever was another time. Syl got the feeling this was a one off. Zack and talking, the two didn't quite go together, it had to be serious.

"Walter and Jesse, referee. First half starts now. Boys vs girls and no-'Miss, I'll break a nail'. Get going." And with a blast of her whistle, the class took off for centerfield. Turning back to Zack, she said, "Okay, let's walk."

Now that he had her attention, all his speeches seem to have deserted him. And nothing he could draw on spur of the moment seemed right. She was the last person he wanted to laugh in his face. Out of all of the others, Syl was the most dedicated to playing soldier. She knew the rules and was always ready for the game. Even though she liked to test his limits, she never challenged his orders. She was strong, opinionated and tactically defensive. It was why he felt he could easily relate to her. She was his mirror in female form. Which was also why he believed she'd best understand the situation and speak his language.

Despite what Krit might think about him, Zack had known for a long time that there was something between them. The only reason he didn't split them up was because of Syl. Not only would it have been the one time she would have told him where to stick his orders, but also perhaps because he was secretly envious that she'd found someone she could let her guard down with. So long as they kept safe, he was happy to let them be. It was rare for people like them to find something good. Far be it from him to take that away from them.

"If you're going to see her, you're going to have to work on your approach. Confessions usually involve talking, you know," Syl said slightly teasing hoping to draw a reaction out of him. So far he hadn't said anything at all, and they'd already walked half the field.

Zack nodded, but didn't respond for a moment. "Is Jondy really happy where she is?"

"Do you mean is she rooted there?" Syl asked squinting against the sun. Shaking her head, she said, "I don't think so. I think she'd be happy anywhere if…" She almost let slip her sister's true feelings but then clamped her mouth shut.

"If I asked her," Zack finished softly. He wished it were true. It would make all his other plans so much easier. Jondy in love with him… yeah and pigs fly. He had to work hard to earn her trust again. He'd abused her faith in him. When she had needed his support and understanding the most, he had brutalised her feelings and treated her worse than he would a stranger. He knew to better than to expect her forgiveness, but if she would hear him out and let him be a part of her life, then maybe he could make it up to her. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Syl glaring at him until she tugged on his jacket.

"Earth to Zack? Did you hear anything I said?" Syl asked. After realizing that he hadn't heard a word she'd said for the last few minutes, she thought that maybe by not talking he was in fact confessing that perhaps he cared for Jondy after all. Or maybe it was all about Leo. There was no way she was going to let him near her sister if that's all he was after. She'd organize neutral meeting grounds if it came to that. Jondy was too vulnerable right now to be left alone with him.

Zack cringed. "Sorry."

Syl smirked. She'd caught him off guard. It was a rarity and she found herself relishing the moment despite being annoyed that he had ignored what she'd been trying to ask. "I just wanna know one thing. Who are you doing this for? For Jondy or for Leo, 'cause if it's for Leo that's fine but don't go trying to romance your way into their lives. Just be honest. She would never stop you from being a father to Leo if that's what you want."

Zack wanted to interrupt but held his tongue. 'Only for Leo?' He wanted to scream and curse that it was Jondy he wanted, but he understood what Syl was trying to tell him. That's how Jondy would feel. She had just told him that he had a son, and he hadn't said anything or stopped her. She had taken it as him not caring. Now all of a sudden he wanted her. How else was she supposed to feel?

The past two weeks had been the longest two weeks of his life. And that was saying something, for someone who spent two months of rigorous torture and interrogation at the hands of a madman. The day he told her what he really wanted for them couldn't come soon enough, but he had to do it right.

When Jondy had told him that Leo was his, he had been shocked, overjoyed and then uncertain. Why had she not told him before, he had wondered. Why wait so long? Because of what you did, his reasoning argued. You told her to get rid of it, what was she supposed to think? That you'd be crazy over the idea that she was having your son? Crazy was certainly one way to describe it. Then crazy was too mild a word. In hindsight, he concluded that he probably still would have reacted the same way - pushed her away, told her to terminate the pregnancy. They couldn't afford to bring a life into their world. It was too dangerous. But after seeing Leo, he was immensely releved and glad that Jondy had thought differently. That she'd defied him and kept her baby. Zack realized that he would rather suffer Manticore all over again than let any harm come to Leo now. By the time he'd figured out what he wanted to say, they had already long gone. It was then that he had thrown himself into finding away to bring her back.

Jondy deserved no less than everything he could give, his heart, a promise and the best dad he could be for Leo or he'd die trying. However, all that hinged on what he could expect from Jondy. Which was why he was probing Syl now. He had to know how Jondy felt, and if there was even a chance for them. Otherwise, painful as it would be to accept, but he would leave her be. And just playing the role of father to the son of the woman he loved. It had taken him a long time to acknowledge that fact, and he knew in his blood that he couldn't go forward without knowing for certain, the real reason she came for him. And if she still felt the same. She had loved him once, his heart knew that, but did she still? Or had that door closed, when he let her leave?

"Jondy means more to me than I ever thought I could feel for anyone or about anything," Zack confessed. "Tell me the truth, Syl. Am I too late or…"

Syl punched him in the arm. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. Men could be so thick sometimes. She had never heard her brother sound uncertain or afraid, and even if he had in the past, he would not have shown it. This was the new Zack and she really liked him. On any other day she would have loved to tease him and stir him up, make him squirm, but her excitement for her sister won out. "She loves you, you idiot. And if you hurt her again, I'll tie you up, maim you, extract your toenails one by one until you…"

"Syl, sis, I get the point," Zack cut in chuckling. He surprised her then by pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks," his said, overwhelmingly relieved at Syl's violent, yet welcome rejoinder. He then released her and grinned, tussling her hair. "Same goes for you by the way. You know Krit's a big softie, and he the baby of the family."

She shoved him playfully and smiled. It felt great to have him back. Together they walked back to the bleachers, and sat down to watched her class finish their game. 'I did you a favour today, Jondy. And I'll be expecting a huge basket of your blueberry muffins as thanks.'

**  
Late afternoon, ****December 8th 2020  
****Jondy's apartment, Las Vegas**

Jondy felt the warmth of the sun bathing her skin. In her dream, she lay down on the lush green grass and stared up at the bluest sky she'd ever seen. Not a cloud in sight, and it seemed like the blue went on forever, because nothing precluded its expanse. No trees dotted the horizon and there were no the hills in the distance. All of a sudden wildflowers sprouted up beside her, daisies, miniature orchards, dandelions, and then a deeply fragrant scent drifted past her nose and she closed her eyes letting the smell soak into her senses. There was a feather light touch, just brushing the surface of her face, its gentle sensations rippling over skin, sending waves of pleasure washing over her.

Her consciousness brought her slowly out of her dream, when she got the inkling she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see half a dozen red velvet roses resting beside her on the settee. The long stems were wrapped in forest green tissue paper, and the buds were two inches from her nose. Tilting her head, she saw a man with striking blue eyes watching her.

"How long have you been there?" Jondy asked quietly.

Zack shifted his arm a little, so Leo was settled more comfortably against his chest. He gazed down at the sleeping child's face, with a look that stole her breath away. When he met her eyes, Jondy was sure that her feelings were written all over her face. She berated herself for not masking it. Feeling certain he noticed, she was sure she'd find rejection and judgment in his eyes, but there wasn't any. What she read moved her more deeply than any, 'you're a soldier' speech could.

"Long enough to see you sleep. You were tired Jondy," Zack answered gently, coming closer towards her.

Watching him with Leo, Jondy felt her breath catch in her throat. Tears sprung into her eyes, and she turned her head, attempting to blink them away. Dare she believe what she was feeling from him? Did he really care? All she had ever felt from him before was brotherly concern, but this was something more. Last time it had been lust and the heat that had made him respond to her. She couldn't put it down to that now. She hadn't been in heat since she had Leo. Krista had said that she probably wouldn't cycle again until she stopped nursing, it kind of made sense. So she wasn't a norm, but maybe her body was responding in a similar way. Most regular women didn't ovulate until they stopped nursing. She hated that she went into heat. It served as a reminder that she was anything but a normal girl. She was a freak, a genetic experiment, something cooked up in a lab. The last few weeks of her pregnancy those very thoughts had caused her many sleepless nights. Fears for her baby, doubts about herself, and worrying that even if Leo turned out to be the perfect child, knowing he would never have the perfect life. At least not while Manticore and the people behind it wanted her.

Her heart weary and feeling vulnerable, Jondy studied him with an assessing gaze. If he was here to scrutinize the way she was raising their son, she wouldn't let him off lightly. So he'd lost his memory, and he'd spent months in Manticore suffering re-indoctrination and torture – that still wasn't a defense against how he treated her and his unborn son. "What are you doing here?" she asked carefully. For a moment she saw a flicker of uncertainly cross his face. It made her nerves dance even more wildly. Zack was never unsure about anything. It was a sign of weakness. A soldier never showed weakness. The enemy preyed on weakness. Was he opening up to her? Was this his way of showing her how he felt? Her heart soared at the thought. Damn it Jondy, keep your head on straight. He never cared before, why should he now? It's a game. If you don't keep a clear head, he'll run circles around you before you know it.

At her frown, Zack knew things were going to be difficult. She wasn't going to make this easy on him, and he didn't expect her to. After what he'd done to her, he expected to have to earn her trust and respect all over again. When they were kids it had been no sweat. They'd looked to him as a leader, and he never disappointed them. He'd let Jondy down in a big way since then, and they certainly weren't kids anymore. "I wish I could have been there for you," he confessed, his voice breaking.

Jondy felt tears in her eyes again; there was sincerity in his voice and she felt the tenderness in his gaze. Her fingers itched to touch his face, and ease the lines that were furrowing that brow of his. He carried too many burdens over the years. They had aged him. She wanted to be the one that lessened that burden, someone that he shared his troubles with. Jondy smiled at him, seeing him looking at her like that gave her hope. "I know you would have, but we're okay Zack."

Zack shook his head, and swallowed thickly. He felt those wayward emotions wash over him again; uncertainly, fear, and helplessness. Under her gentle, storm-colored, gray eyes he managed to find his voice again. "I had a dream, Jondy," he started slowly. "You were in trouble, and I couldn't help you. I didn't understand it. I saw you alone in the subway, and you were in pain. I wanted to help you but I couldn't."

Jondy shivered. Her heart erupted into a chaotic rhythm in her chest. Leo stirred in Zack's arm, as though sensing the tense moment between his parents. Too many questions sprung into her thoughts at once. How, and why? The most prominent of all, was it real? Leo had woken up and his eyes were fixed on her, striking blue eyes so much like his father's. He studied her with an expectant gaze, as if to say, 'Tell him what you're thinking.'

"I wanted to see you so much, you always made me feel safe. I was so scared, when if felt the first pains. I knew we were in trouble and I wanted you so badly, that I thought I imagined you there. For a brief moment I could feel you near me, and I wasn't so afraid. I thought it was a dream…" Jondy bit her lip and hung her head.

"It wasn't," Zack whispered. Shifting closer, he lifting her chin so he could see her face and with the pad of his thumb, he brushed away the tear that had slipped down her cheek. He gave her a heart-warming smile. "I want us to be together, Jondy. I'd like us to be a family."

Jondy's heart skipped a beat, and she felt her skin tingle with excitement, but the sensation was quickly quenched but a nagging doubt. He was doing this for Leo. Of course he'd want them together. Leo was his son. She had known deep down that Zack would never turn his back on his own. Not even if he threatened too. It wasn't in his nature. His family was everything to him.

Zack saw the warring emotions in her eyes. _"Who are you really doing this for, Zack? For Jondy, or for Leo?" _Syl's words came back to him and he knew what Jondy was thinking. He wanted to reassure her of his feelings, but he didn't know where to start. Didn't she understand what she meant to him? Couldn't she see the change? He had never shown this side to anyone before. Well there was Syl, and only because there wasn't another soul he'd dare ask. It certainly helped that Syl was Jondy's closest sister too.

Turning slightly, Zack put Leo down on his blanket and gave him his plush monkey. He then turned back to Jondy and took her hands in his. "I want you to be happy, Jondy. Maybe losing my memory for a while was a good thing. It made me realize how much I'd lost. If that makes any sense," he said with a weary smile. "I hope one day you'll trust me again. I need you to believe in me, Jondy. I was so afraid of how you made me feel that I wanted to push you as far away as possible. But I can't run anymore." He took her hand and placed it against his chest, over his heart. "Because you're right here."

Jondy couldn't help it any longer. Moisture blurred her vision and tears streaked down her cheeks. She smiled, her bottom lip trembling, and leaning down she retracted her hand from his and wound her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his neck, she cried, "I've never stopped loving you, Zack."

Lifting her off the sofa and into his arms, Zack hugged her tight. It felt so good to hold her. It was though a lifetime had passed since he'd felt whole. That's what had been missing, all this time. Since that night they'd spent together, he'd tied to run from it, deny it, and bury it. When in truth, it what he craved. It's what he needed. This woman had dared him to let his guard down, and shown him everything he'd ever wanted. She had given him, her heart and her body, and even though he'd tried to ignore it, he couldn't forget how she'd made him feel. And now there was no doubt in this heart that he loved her too.

"Come back with me, Jondy. I need you."

Hearing all she'd ever hoped for, from the man she loved, how could she disappoint him? Leaning back a little, Jondy stared up at him. "Will you need me forever?" she asked softly, slightly teasing.

Zack grinned, and pulled her palm back to his chest. "And always, Jondy." Seeing her smile, Zack felt like he was floating on air. Watching her lick her bottom lip, he couldn't resist any longer. He tilted his head and captured her lush mouth with his.

Behind them, Leo gargled happily. He'd long since abandoned his monkey, and was innocently pulling away at the rose buds, little fists scattering rose petals in all directions. He was making short work of his father's expensive and carefully sort out gift. As a child, he had no idea how hard roses were to come by, or how outrageously priced they were. To him, they were just a new toy.

From the corner of his eye, Zack saw what had become of his flowers. He sighed inwardly. Jondy followed his gaze and groaned in dismay.

"Oh Zack, your…"

"Never mind," Zack said with a chuckle. "Things still went in my favor."

Jondy hit him playfully. "So it was bribery, just to soften me up?"

Zack hugged her and kissed her forehead. "No. Syl just said I'd have better odds if I came with a peace offering."

Jondy sighed. She should have guessed that her scheming sibling had a hand in this. Syl was the expert at manipulation. Krit gave into her on a daily basis. Not to mention all the students in her class. She'd been voted the most popular teacher for the second year in a row. She aught to watch all the publicity she was getting. So far they were off the radar. It'd be nice to keep it that way.

All of a sudden a jive tune broke the comfortable silence, and Jondy dove to answer it. It was her cellular phone and even before she saw the number, she knew who to expect on the other end of the line.

"If the answer you're looking for was a yes, you've got it," Jondy said with a roll of her eyes.

"He asked you to marry him?" Syl squealed.

Jondy almost dropped the phone. Her mouth fell open and her heart skipped another beat. She hoped to heaven that Zack hadn't heard what Syl had just said, but then even the average person could have picked that up. Regaining some measure of composure, she snuck a peek at Zack. He had a bemused look on his face. He certainly hadn't missed it, but he wasn't acting all that annoyed.

**  
Syl's house, Wallace Idaho **

"Say something?" Syl demanded with a hint of impatience. She rolled over on the bed, and waited a few seconds longer. She trained her ear, trying to pick up words, but nobody was saying anything. All she could hear was breathing – albeit slightly heavy breathing for an X5 – and Leo chattering in the background.

Suddenly there was a shifting sound. The phone had changed hands, and a familiar male voice filter into her ear.

"She'll call you when she has news to share."

After that she was greeted by a less than friendly disconnection sound. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to hurl the phone at the wall.

"The nerve of that…" Syl stopped short, something in Zack's tone flipped a switch in her brain. Replaying Zack's last words, Syl cursed. "Syl, you idiot. You blundering…" she slapped herself on the forehead and buried her face in the pillow. She'd just blown it. She didn't need to look in the mirror, she knew she was red to the roots of her hair. Zack hadn't exploded at her for Jondy's sake. Obviously he thought the situation was still salvageable. For her life, she hoped so too.

**  
Jondy's apartment, ****Las Vegas**

She didn't need to read his eyes, she knew from the underlying note in his voice that Zack was angry. Not angry enough to want to kick someone's ass from here to next Tuesday but angry enough to want to crush her phone. She quickly pried it out of his hand.

How to diffuse the situation, without making it worse? Had he planned on proposing to her? If he had, wouldn't it be good to act naive? But damn it, she was dying to know.

Zack picked her up, and deposited her back on the couch. For a moment he stood there awkwardly, with his hands by his sides. Jondy was tempted to reach out for him, but then he started pacing. He was beginning to make her nervous.

All of a sudden, he stopped. "This is stupid," he muttered. Coming back to her, he took her hands and pulled her up. Bringing her to the window, he pointed outside.

"Out there, anything can happen. I know I've always held it together, maybe sometimes ordered you to do things you really didn't want to, but it's only because I wanted to protect you. The others too. You've always listen Jondy, but this one time, I'm glad you didn't. I would have regretted it the rest of my life." He leaned down touching his forehead to hers. Looking into her eyes, he spoke softly. "I don't want to be the C.O. anymore, Jondy. I don't want to be the one everybody thinks of as the bossy and uncaring one of the family, especially not you. I know you love me, Jondy, and I swear for the rest of my life I'll prove to you that I can be worthy of that. If you accept, I want you to wear this."

Zack pulled a ring off the picky finger on his left hand. Jondy didn't know how she hadn't noticed it. He'd been wearing it all this time? As he turned it in his fingers, the diamonds caught the sunlight, and a rainbow of color glittered over the walls of her tiny sitting room. Watching him slide it onto her ring finger, she felt breathless.

It was a platinum band studded with dozens of small brilliant cut diamonds. They were virtually flawless and had barely a tinge of color, it had to have cost him a small fortune. He hadn't fenced for it had he? How could he afford it on a cattle hand's salary? Manticore certainly hadn't left him with anything…

"I did trade for it, but it's nothing I couldn't part with."

Something about his half smile gave him away, and Jondy instantly knew what he'd done. "You fenced it didn't you?"

"Fenced what?" Zack asked lightly.

"Your motorcycle. You fenced it for my ring?" Jondy said accusingly. How could he do that? Even she loved that bike. She'd be lying if she said she never envied him over it. Sure she had an apartment, furniture and a few other things to her name, but she couldn't afford a bike. Not without doing a bit of cat burgling, which she swore off at the age of fourteen. There was a certain satisfaction in earning your own way in the world. And then there was that brief stint in Juvenile Detention that she never wanted to experience again.

When he saw her about to pull the ring off her finger, Zack closed his hand over hers. "Don't. It's yours. It's a promise, Jondy. We can't get married in the traditional way, but Mary's organizing something else. The way her grandparents were married. You can invite anyone you want. I can't promise you a big house, or that we'll never have any problems. But I promise that I'll always love you, and Leo."

Jondy squeezed his hand gratefully, and cupped on hand around his neck to pull his head toward hers. She kissed him softly. Her eyes glittering, she leaned against him and gazed into his eyes mischievously. "Can I put her out of her misery now?"

Grinning, Zack nodded. "You sure you don't want her to squirm a little longer?"

**  
Syl's house **

Syl was in the kitchen when the phone rang. She'd been busying herself cooking up a storm as a distraction.

"You are!" Syl said with relief when Jondy told her the news she'd been sweating to hear. Spotting a head dark head wonder past the kitchen window, Syl dashed for the back door, and swung it wide. Bounding down the stairs, she launched herself at Krit.

"They're getting married," she squealed.

Catching her and hugging her back, Krit chuckled. "And hello to you too." Setting her on her feet, Krit managed to persuade her to surrender the phone. "Congrats to you both. So when do we see you?"

**  
Jondy's apartment **

"We'll be headed back to the ranch as soon as Jondy finalizes everything this end," Zack answered confidently.

Jondy wanted to swat him for sounding so confident about his plans, but she didn't. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be than where he was. Besides, out there was a much better atmosphere for Leo to grow up in. And Mary and Buddy were good people. And there was that added bonus of being near his favorite uncle and aunt.

There was a clatter from nearby, and Jondy turned to see Leo by his toy box. He'd just taken his biggest building block and thrown it on the floor. He wanted their attention, and now he had it.

Zack quickly finished up the call, and walked over to Leo. He beat Jondy to picking him up. "So what's new? Those roses taste good?"

Leo clapped proudly and grinned, showing a half chewed petal stuck between his two front baby teeth. So this was what fatherhood felt like, Zack thought to himself. Playfully squeezing one of son's cubby legs, Zack smiled. He definitely wanted more of this.


End file.
